Dwelling in Dreams
by JadeDolphin22
Summary: Transformers Animated Universe:Rose,Lala and Jade, three fangirls, are chosen by the Allspark to help our heroes piece it together. The lambo twins join the team and the only way for our girls to get home is by completing their mission but do they want to
1. Transcending Time and Space

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Transformers, Transformers Animated or any of the songs used in this fan fiction. This is written purely for fun.

Summary: Transformers Animated fic where three O.C's Fangirls Rose Leiana(Lala) and Jade get their wish come true to travel to the Transformers Universe. But at a price, they must help the Allspark become whole again to ever return to the normal world.

Rose Connolly property of Blackwing Rose

Leiana (Lala) Grey property of Ninjala

Jade Rivers property of me

For every fan girl who wishes they could go inside the television and meet their favorite transformers! Or that their fan fictions were real.

**Name**: Jade Kwiatkowski

**Age:** 24

**Eye colour**: Brown

**Hair colour**: Dark brown with blonde streaks in front

**Height:** 5'4

**Build: **medium

**Skin:** Slightly tanned

**Clothing: **Purple halter top with silver butterflies on it, black Capri pants with matching silver butterflies, purple kerchief in her hair with the bangs hanging down in front, black maryjane shoes with white socks.

**Location: **Freetown, Massachusetts, United States

**Name**: Leiana Grey (aka Lala)

**Age:** 16

**Eye colour**: brown

**Hair colour**: curly brown

**Height:** 5'3

**Build: **Slim/slender

**Skin:** Dark tanned

**Clothing: **Black tank top, black skirt with skull buttons, black leggings, checkered allstars, black headband.

**Location: **San Jose, California ,United States.

**Name**: Sami Rose (aka: Rose)

**Age:** 16 **Eye colour**: Blue

**Hair colour**: Red-brown

**Height:** 5"11

**Build: **Slim/slender

**Skin:** Pale w/rosy cheeks.

**Clothing: **Blue jeans, short red skirt over them, black tube top with corset stitching up the front, black tights black combat boots, black arm length gloves, black spiked dog collar, hair down long.

**Location: **London, England.

The Real World

Jade typed happily away at the computer, headset over her ears and an enormous smile plastered across her face. "Rose that was such a great chapter!" She exclaimed to her friend online. She brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face as she finished up her review of "The Day We Hailed The Heavens." "Really, you always put so much Skyfire and me in. I'll have to return the favor for you in my next chapter."

"Oh I always love writing about you two love." Rose replied, calmly sipping her tea and looking up the latest you tube video her friend had made online. "I just love the video you made of Ratchet Barricade and me! The song was excellent!"

"It's my favorite song!" Leiana, or Lala as her friends called her chimed in. "I just wish my computer would work for once and I could put up my new fan art!" The young girl rolled her eyes in annoyance as she finished sketching out the newest masterpiece that she would have loved to put up on . If only her computer were working.

Rose peered at the clock anxiously. She'd gotten up early on purpose to talk to her friends through the yahoo voice chat. It had to be before she had to drop her little brother Alfie off to school. That was at 7:45 am, It was 6:30 am. The British girl sighed in relief. She still had plenty of time. It was rather interesting to be chatting with her two friends across the ocean. Jade's time was at 1:30 am while Lala's was 10:30pm.

"I'm so glad I have the night off." Jade smiled happily, adjusting the ipod so that it played a different song. The headphones that lay across her neck blared the tune barely heard over the voice chat.

"_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." Sang Avril Lavigne. _

"Yeah Freedom!" Lala replied enthusiastically. "You work a hella lot Jade. About time you had a day off so you can talk to your sisters!"

Jade smiled, making a smiley face over the chat as well as putting (huggles) in parentheses. She always enjoyed talking with her friends. They had indeed become like really close sisters. The three of them loved writing transformers fan fictions and had even been given the nickname, "The Goddesses of Fanfiction." It was quite stunning. She still couldn't believe that people online found their stories so fascinating. She marveled at all the fanart that had been done for all three of their stories.

Leiana had just about to call her father in to help fix the broken scanner…again, when something caught her eye. It was a bright light in the sky, moving at a fast pace. Lala blinked. There was no red light, so it wasn't an airplane. It had to be a shooting star! "Wow…" She exclaimed under her breath, setting down the headset, as she moved toward the window. She opened it and slid her head out. Twirling her curly brown hair in one finger idly, she smiled and blushed slightly. "I wish the fics were real."

"Lala…? You ok girl?" Jade asked, brows furrowed in concern for her friend when she didn't answer. "Maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something." She leaned back in the chair waiting for Rose to reply, when she too, saw a shooting star arc across the expanse of open sky. She grinned sheepishly, glancing at her transformers collection display behind the computer desk. One in particular stood out. Her figure of Jetfire. "Jeez, I wish you guys were real." She said, quickly telling Rose she'd be right back. Jade then climbed onto her bed and looked out the window. "Wow…that thing's getting really close." She murmured in amazement. "It's so bright."

"Alright love." Rose had answered her friend, again glancing at the clock. It was getting close to the time she needed to get ready. She wouldn't have much longer to chat. "I wish my life were more exciting like in the fan fictions." Rose shivered, securing a blanket from her bed and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Damn weather." She cursed, looking outside at the softly falling snow. The sun had yet to make its appearance over the horizon and she wished it would hurry up. England was almost always cold and misty but this was just pushing it. "Bloody Hell…" The British girl gasped, a gloved hand coming to her mouth. Just like her friends, the goth girl had seen a shooting star and it was coming right toward her window. She was sure of it!

All three stars appeared before the girls at exactly the same moments. It was as if they had a mind of their own. Lala watched, backing away from the window as the glowing star seemed to slow down and hover before her window. She rubbed her eyes and blinked in surprise as it took physical form in front of her. It glowed a pearly pink and purplish color, shimmering in the low light, floating like a fairy in front of her. It looked like a thick shard of glass, but without sharp edges. It stopped before the girl who was too stunned to move. "What the Hell is that thing?" She gasped as it proceeded to float on toward her.

_The Allspark_. Came a simple voice inside of her head. _Come to grant your wish and seek your help_ The shard came into contact with her skin, settling itself against her neck, shifting and forming, morphing itself around her. Lala shivered, wishing the thing would just slip right through her and fall. It felt creepy, like a snake slithering around her neck. Yet, she was filled with no fear, only a sense of warm understanding. She peered into the mirror to find the shard had formed a crystalline collar around her neck with a small cherry blossom flower at the center.

Jade, who unfortunately couldn't open her window because of the air conditioner set up inside, winced as the star came crashing through the glass. "Jeez…if only I could pick that stuff up without getting hurt." She grumbled, grabbing a broom and sweeping the glass into a dustpan, her eyes never leaving the floating shard of glowing glass before her. Once the floor was free of window glass, she strode up to the floating pink and purple luminous piece. She slowly, tentatively reached out for it, catching it in her hand. "What in the world…?" Jade whispered as the shard began winding itself around her middle finger, spiraling several times around before forming the head and tail of a dolphin connected to each other.

_I am the Allspark_. Came the same soft simple voice inside of her head. _You called to me and here I am. Though I have called to you as well, for your help.._

Rose gasped, backing away from the computer, her hand flying to her heart as the star came closer and closer to her window. She fought with herself, whether to open the window for it or just wait and see what happened. She thought about calling for her Mother but no words came out. The British girl fumbled across her computer desk, spilling her tea all over the floor and tripping to the ground. She slapped a hand over her forehead, wishing to be anywhere but here.

_Wish granted young one. Though your assistance is required as well_. Came that same soft spoken voice in her head as she got up. Drawn irresistibly to the window, like a moth to the flame, Rose opened it with shaking hands. The same glass shard, glowing with a radiance nothing on Earth could compare to floated amongst her room and down toward her wrist. _Do not fear the Allspark young one. For I am Life_. With that, the shard stretched, curling around her right wrist, swirling and shaping itself into a bat, its wings circling around her wrist, the same glassy purple pink color as the shard itself.

_As you three have called upon my power, So have I called upon yours. Look deep within yourselves for my gifts and use them to complete me. Make me whole again. Only then will you be able to return to your world_.

That's when, for those three girls. Lala, Jade and Rose, the world went black.

Cybertron Barracks the recruits locker room.

Sentinel Prime grunted in complete exhaustion and exasperation. His once broad pompous shoulders slumped downward as he headed toward the locker room. It had been a particularly grueling day for the drill instructor, having to train the…less than thrilled cadets. Since arriving back on Cybertron, the blue wide chinned Elite Guard bot had been put back to work, training the new recruits as quickly as possible. The Decepticons were mobilizing now after being scarce for so many solar cycles. It wasn't a good. The Autobot forces were spread too thin, too used to the quiet and peace. Too decadent to have planned for what was happening now. So unprepared, so few fighters.

The orders were from Ultra Magnus himself. "Prepare them for battle, do it quickly. I place my faith in you Sentinel Prime. Do not disappoint me."

How he'd hated coming back to that line of work after leaving Earth. Sure it gave him a self important sense of power, looking down the line of sniveling Autobot younglings who's dreams who would quickly crush in his palm, but he couldn't help thinking that Optimus Prime back on Earth had secured the better position.

"How is it that an Academy washout like Optimus Prime gets to stay on Earth and pal around with his loser buddies while I get stuck here with these…" The self important blue instructor trailed off. He had opened his locker and groaned, clenching his metallic fist in rage. All his trophies and badges that he'd stashed inside…were gone. Rude words were painted all over the inside of his locker as well as a badly drawn picture of himself being crushed under a meteor.

Sentinel slammed the door to his locker shut, denting it with his fingers, and glared at the recruits in the room. "Attention!" He shouted. "All recruits front and center!" Three Autobots immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed to the center of the locker room. One was a shorter bulkier bot with a dome shaped head colored yellow and green. He'd been given the name Brawn because he'd shown surprising amounts of strength during the display of powers in the naming ceremony. The second was a red and black bot named Preceptor, for his intelligence and ability to gather information quickly and efficiently in the heat of battle. The third was a rarity upon himself, possessing both a flying mode, a robot mode and a vehicle mode. He was green and his name was Springer, for the way he attacked his enemies so tenaciously.

"Do any of you lowlife slaggers know what happened to my medals!?" A furious Sentinel Prime shouted, pointing down the line and walking up to each recruit in turn. None of them answered him. Sentinel Prime scratched his head as he counted the number of recruits in front of him. Three were missing.

Sentinel Prime grimaced, face flushing with anger as he realized just who was missing. "Those miserable twins." He growled. "And Powerglide too. Where the slag are they?"

Then, as if to answer him right on cue, his audio receptors picked up yelling voices outside on the training field. He pinched the bridge of his oversized nose and stomped his way out the door and out onto the field. Sentinel's optics widened in surprise and alarm at what he saw before him.

Poor Powerglide, a smaller red bot that took an aerial flying form was circling around and trying to dislodge two rowdy passengers like a dog scratching off fleas. These fleas, were twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, one being yellow and black the other being red and black. Both were straddling Powerglide, like a horse and riding him around the field! The little bot looked like he could barely hold their weight as they continuously kicked at his sides urging him to go faster.

"Come on Powerglide how are you ever going to beat the Decepticons if you fly so slow!" The red one, Sideswipe jeered, holding onto the front of Powerglide's nose cone. He laughed as the little red bot went into a barrel roll fruitlessly trying to throw him and his brother off of his back.

"Yeah, you'll get slagged the minute they see you if this is all you got!" Sunstreaker, the yellow twin added. He clung to middle of the plane, holding onto the back end just barely with his legs. Powerglide shuddered with all the weight.

"I thought you…said this…was going to…help me!" Powerglide huffed, clearly almost at the end of his rope with exhaustion.

The twins looked at each other and formed sly devilish grins. "We never said we'd help _you_." Sideswipe laughed as Powerglide attempted to fly even higher.

"Yeah, we just wanted to practice our jet judo! And you're the only thing close to a jet around here!" Sunstreaker said, giving Powerglide's back end a good kick. "Besides, your carrying the most awesome gorgeous cargo around Glide, what are you complaining about?"

Sentinel narrowed his eyes at this display. And…was that…his medals, hanging from the twins necks like stolen bling? "YOU THREE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Sentinel roared, barely able to contain his rage any longer. The twins had been up to mischief the minute that they'd shown up at the door. Pranking the other recruits, causing mayhem and in general not taking their training very seriously. Their rude frivolous behavior had irked the instructor to no end but he'd been determined to break their spirits and mold them into model soldiers. So far…it had been pointless.

Powerglide, glad for the excuse to stop, pointed his nose downward and headed toward the ground at an alarming rate! He wasn't used to the added weight of the twins upon his back and it caused him to miss his landing! Powerglide crashed upon the ground, burying his nose deep into the sand, sending the twins tumbling over each other until they landed right at Sentinel's feet!

"You two want to tell me why my Elite Guard award medals are hanging around your necks!?" Sentinel roared, glaring at the two twins as they gave him crooked grins.

"What medals?" They both echoed each other, hastily taking off the charred metal ribbons of bravery and hiding them behind their backs. "No medals here!"

"Boy teach, you must be really losing it." Sideswipe grinned, his sly manipulating used car salesman type slick smile. He leaned against Sentinel's arm casually. "Too much work and no play, chug back some oil and relax for a change."

"Yeah." Sunstreaker agreed, leaning against Sentinels other arm. "Let's have an oil guzzling contest! Spending time with such a perfect specimen of an Autobot like me will surely improve your mood. Dontcha think?"

You could practically see the steam rising out of Sentinels audio receptors as he glared daggers at the twins. Ignoring their ridiculous offer to drink with him, Sentinal Prime instead pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And what…dare I ask…were you two attempting to do?" He spoke very slowly, trying to channel his angry thoughts away from strangling both twins where they stood. Not that it wasn't a most tempting thought indeed. Sentinel glared pointedly at the twins and held out his blue metallic hand expectantly.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other and sighed in defeat. They handed over the stolen medals to Sentinel Prime. "We were just practicing our special technique sir. Jet Judo." Sunstreaker told the instructor.

Sentinel folded his arms over his chest crossly and raised an optic ridge. He watched as Powerglide was helped out of the dirt by Brawn. His eye twitched in annoyance, his patience ticking off like a time bomb. Jet Judo? Sentinel grabbed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe by the front of their chest plates and jerked them both forward! "Jet Judo? Jet Judo! We're _training _to fight against Decepticons you brainless scrapheap's!" Sentinal finally exploded in a fit of rage. "I should have you two sent to the stockades!" He dropped the twins right on their afts with a double thud. "But instead, I've decided to be generous and just give you time to think about what you've done. While doing 100 transform ups!" He cried out as the twins got back into line with the rest of the recruits. "Now! Go go go!"

The recruits shot nasty looks at the twins, especially Powerglide who was already burnt out. The all began transforming from vehicle mode to robot mode in unison. "Nice work guys." Powerglide grumbled, his gears whining and clicking with the strain. "Now we're all being punished because you just had to practice your stupid Jet Judo!"

"I have half a mind to pulverize the both of you after all of these transform ups!" Brawn huffed. It had been an immensely long day of training and the extra work of doing transform ups just made it all the more exhausting.

The twins grinned impishly at each other, ignoring the murderous glances they received from their team mates and their comments. They were absolutely contented with the mischief they had managed to create. "Well done brother." Sideswipe said under his breath to Sunstreaker. "Too bad we couldn't keep the medals as trophies though."

"Meh, they clashed with my paintjob anyway." Sunstreaker scoffed. "Who would ever wear a purple heart of courage? Seriously that's just bad taste."

"What's bad taste is the fact that they gave it to big blue aft in the first place." Sideswipe snickered shortly joined in by his brother.

Sentinel crushed the retrieved medals, balling up his fists in anger as his keen audio receptors picked up on what they were saying. When he looked down and opened his hands, his precious medals were dented and bent beyond repair. _This is all their fault_! Sentinal fumed as he stormed back inside the Autobot barracks. One thing was for sure. The twins had to go.

Sentinel sat in front of his main computer and dialed up the connection to his old friend Cliffjumper. The red bot looked like a taller version of Bumblebee with longer horns. Sentinel had asked his friend if the two were related, perhaps Cliffjumper being Bumblebee's older brother, but the two weren't connected at all. "Hey Sentinel. What's got your servos in the scrap?" Cliffjumper asked, noticing how tense and stressed his friend looked over the computer picture screen.

"Jumper, I got a problem. I need to send away two pests." Sentinel told his friend. He slumped down in the computer chair and sighed heavily shutting his eyes. The twins had given his central processor

"New recruits getting you down?" Cliffjumper scoffed, grinning at his friend. "They can't possibly be as bad as that group with that guy you said looks like me only yellow…what was his name…Buzzy?…Bumblebot…?"

"Bumblebee." Sentinel corrected. "And yes, they can be, but only two of them. Got anyplace really gross and remote to send them? Far away from my audio receptors?"

Cliffjumper began typing away at the keyboard, searching for some place the twins could possibly go to…far away from Cybertron. "Looks like Ultra Magnus sent me a memo saying to send help back to Earth to help Optimus Prime and his space bridge crew." Cliffjumper said, reading the email. "I could always send them there."

"Perfect." Sentinel grinned wickedly, eager to pass on his problem to his rival and once best friend, Optimus Prime.

Back on Earth

It was a fairly normal day at the Autobot base garage. Prowl was meditating in his room under the big tree he'd brought in there. _Peace and tranquility…Peace and tranquility. _Prowl chanted over and over again in his mind. His optics were closed as he sought the serenity within himself.

Crash! The sound of plates breaking against the floor made the ninja bot wince and shake his head. He opened his aqua optics and stood up. His olfactory sensors were picking up a strange smell and he heard frantic cries coming from the kitchen. Prowl broke into a run now as he heard a familiar high pitched scream. "Sari!" He cried out, turning the corner and wincing at the scene before him.

"Get out of the way!" Bumblebee cried out as Prowl came through the door. He had Sari under one arm as he tucked and rolled to the side.

Prowl frowned when he saw what all the commotion was about. An empty bread package lay on the counter, opened with no bread inside and the toaster…had Sari's key embedded in the back. The toaster was spinning around the room, shooting flaming bits of toast all over the kitchen! "What did you two do!" The ninja cried out, rolling down his battle mask and taking his standard ninja stance. He threw his throwing star at the offending appliance in an attempt to stop it in its tracks…The thing dodged completely, flailing to the left.

"We were just trying to make breakfast!" Bumblebee cried out as the toaster made a lunge in his direction.

"But It was taking too long so…I kinda used my key…" Sari explained sheepishly giving Prowl her best innocent grin. She held onto Bumblebee's arm tightly, her fast friend dodging the flaming bits of bread as best as he could.

"Didn't Optimus tell you not to use your key for everything?" Prowl demanded, making a run past the insane bread toaster. He flung his remaining throwing star at the toaster and severed its cord, cutting off its power…and setting it free from the wall.

"Whad you do that for Prowl?" Bumblebee cried out as the toaster broke free from its electric prison and proceeded to leap off the counter and onto the floor. It bounded out of the room in seconds, making its bid for freedom. "Now you've set it loose!" The yellow bot raced out of the room hot on the trail of the malfunctioning device.

"Well, if you two hadn't been fooling around with the Allspark key in the first place!" Prowl pointed following close behind the faster younger Autobot.

"There's no time for that Prowl we have to get my key!" Sari cried out, wincing as strands of her flowing red pigtails got caught up in Bumblebee's armor. "Watch it Bumblebee your pulling my hair!"

"Sorry Sari." Bumblebee murmured to the young girl he had under his arm. "Here, let us handle this." He promptly deposited her on the couch in front of their big tv, just as the toaster rounded the corner.

Bulkhead was busy working on his latest painting, another one of Sari which she'd refused to hold still for, complaining that her tummy was rumbling and opting to get breakfast instead. As usual, his painting looked like a little monster version of Sari, the only thing recognizable being her red pigtails. He was still plugging away at it, rather proud of his work and wondering if the others would like it. He smiled, well, he was always smiling, the way his mouth plate was hinged to his jaw, but he was content with how the painting looked. "Just one more dab of red here…" Bulkhead said, delicately stroking the brush downward. He wasn't expecting a flaming piece of charred bread to come flying directly at him from a maniac toaster on the loose. So naturally, Bulkhead didn't move fast enough to block his painting from being hit by the roasted bread, setting his newly finished work on fire!

The oil burnt up quickly in the fire as Bulkhead desperately tried to punch out the flames with his enormous fists!

"Bulkhead hit the toaster not your stupid painting!" Bumblebee shouted, aiming his stingers at the toaster as Prowl tried to get the jump on it…literally.

"What in the name of Cybertron is going on in here?" Optimus Prime yelled, rushing into the room. He was not prepared for the scene of utter chaos that awaited him. Bumblebee and Prowl were trying, and failing pathetically, to catch and restrain a jumping human food cooking device he recognized as a toaster. Sari was cheering them both on from the couch and Bulkhead was staring sadly as some paper he held in his hands burned to ashes. And then…a flaming piece of bread hit him square in the side of the face.

"What's all the ruckus in here?" Demanded an angry looking Ratchet. "Can't a bot get in a stasis nap in their own home?" He glared angrily at everyone around him until his optics found the toaster, evading capture and bouncing off the walls, firing random bits of flaming bread at everything in sight. "Is that all that's giving you trouble? We fight Decepticons and even human villains all the time yet a malfunctioning appliance manages to beat the Autobots?" He growled, withdrawing his electrode's from his armor and magnetizing the toaster till it flew to his hand. "Boy are we in trouble!" he rolled his optics, crushing the blasted thing in his hand.

Optimus Prime slowly scraped the bread off of the side of his face, eye twitching as he spied a familiar looking key come clattering to the floor out of the metal debri falling out of Ratchet's hand. The leader raised an optic ridge as he saw Sari looking at him with a shocked look on her small face and diving under the couch. The Autobot leader sighed in frustration, shuttering his optics and lifting up the couch. "Sari…Didn't we talk about not using the key for frivolous things?" he asked, trying his best not to yell at the little girl. Sari was sweet and cute usually, but it annoyed him to no end that she used the Allspark key for just about near everything.

"We were just making breakfast Prime, no big deal." Bumblebee grinned, scooping up the young girl in his arms and hugging her to his chest. "You believe us right?" They both gave Optimus their best puppy dog eye expressions.

"Prime, you've got a caller." Ratchet informed the leader before he could lecture Sari _again_ for using her key to bring random objects to life. Optimus ran a finger down the bridge of his nose in pure irritation as he strode over to the computer. Ratchet watched as Optimus clicked onto the Cybertron channel feed. "Great", Optimus said out loud. "As if my day couldn't get any worse." he saw the smiling smug self satisfied face of his former friend Sentinel Prime appear on the screen.

"Optimus my old friend, how's life back on Earth with all those gross organic creatures?" Sentinal leered over the computer screen.

"Just fine." Optimus answered with less than his usual enthusiasm. He wasn't in any mood to deal with Sentinel right now. The leader still felt crumbs getting caught between his joints. "What do I owe this great honor of speaking to you?" He asked dryly.

"Well, there are two cadets in my unit that I feel would really benefit your team and I'm calling to let you know they're on their way to Earth."

"What? You can't just…" Optimus began to protest.

"Actually, as head of the Elite Guard and ranking highly over a dropout like you, yes I can." The blue jerk answered. "Their names are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Two twins who I feel, under your leadership, can grow to become functioning cogs in the big Autobot machine. They can get a little…difficult to handle, but I have faith in you Optimus. Don't let me down." And with a click, Sentinel had hung up before Optimus could get in a word edgewise.

The leader slumped in his chair and buried his head in his large metallic hands. Ratchet scoffed and put a hand on the leader mech's shoulder. "Relax Prime, how bad could they really be?"

Dun dun duuuuuun! Famous last words! Hey peeps, thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter two where the girls appear to help out Autobot heroes! And one to get pestered incessantly by a villain…

Icarian Angel Wings

Ps. For all those worried about me updating my other fanfics, fear not I haven't forgotten them and will update them regularly as well!


	2. Quest for Earth, Tea and a Guardian

Lala awoke who knows how long later to an unfamiliar world around her. She was sprawled across a hard metal surface, lying face down. Her lean muscular arms supporting her head. She groaned, stirring in her slumber. Disoriented and growing wary of the unfamiliar metal feel of the floor, Lala decided it was time to get up. With a groan, Lala removed the strands of dark curly brown hair out of her eyes. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes open, rubbing them in confusion. This place was unfamiliar to her. Cold, metal and sterile, nothing like her room back home in California.

Lala gasped as she looked down at her own hands, holding them up in front of her face, staring at them in horror as if they were not her own.

They were…different…cartoon? And what happened to her chest? It had always been very impressive for her average build…but this was just ridiculous! She had to be a double d now that they were an exaggerated size. "What the Hell!" Lala cried out, standing up abruptly and looking herself up and down. She flattened herself against the wall, her breathing coming in quick short bursts almost to the point of hyperventilating. Her hand leapt to her heart, wondering how on Earth this could have happened.

That's when her hand strayed to her neckline. She felt the collar like necklace around her neck, pushing the cherry blossom between her fingers. "The Allspark!" She cried out in realization. It had come to her that night telling her about…some secret mission? Putting it back together? Then that must mean…

"I'm in…the cartoon Transformers Animated?" Lala blurted out, rolling the words across her tongue and wondering whether or not she'd really just said that. It was ludicrous. Her, in the show? Were people watching it right now and seeing her? What was happening at home? What would happen to her now? And where was she anyway?

_I'm in the show! I'm in Transformers! This is a dream come true! _She thought to herself excitedly. She began jumping up for joy, holding the Allspark cherry blossom necklace in her grasp. She wondered what strange adventured awaited her and where she was at that very moment.This ship didn't look like the Autobot ship on Earth. It felt like it was moving as well.

Lala thought it would be a good idea to have a look around, praying that she wasn't on a Decepticon ship. She crept slowly down the metal hallway, noting that everything in the ship was enormous and stationed very high up. Yes, it was definitely some kind of Transformer ship. She stood on tiptoes to just faintly see out a window. Darkness engulfed the tiny ship. The vastness of space was all around her. Stars closer to her vision than she'd ever seen them on Earth. They glowed brightly like beacons of hope in the deepest regions of space. Lala gulped and stared at their radiant shining beauty, hoping against hope that again, she wasn't on a Decepticon ship.

Voices sounding around the corner made Lala jump in terror and hide herself against the side of the wall. Too terrified to move, Lala just strained her ears to listen, picking up on what the voices were saying.

"No fraghead connect the blue wire!" Came a mechanical male voice from down the hall and into the next part of the ship.

"You're stupid! If I do that the whole ship might blow up!" Answered an almost identical mechanical sounding voice. "Take it from me, I know what I'm doing!"

Lala could have sworn for a minute that those voices sounded familiar. She tiptoed slowly down the gray metal hallway until she came upon the end of it. Clinging to the corner, she peeked around the edge, gripping it, hoping she was right.

She was indeed. There before her, fighting at the wheel of the ship in its cockpit, were the twins. Her two favorite transformers in the world. Sideswipe was underneath the wheel, hooking together wires while Sunstreaker stood over him, barking out directions. It looked like they were trying to hotwire it, connecting and shifting wires. The words "Autopilot lock" were flashing upon the screen.

Lala's eyes widened, her smile spreading slowly across her face as her heart began racing. She jumped out of her hiding place and ran toward the twins. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD IT'S YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! She screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed again in a very fan girlish high pitched shriek of delight.

The Sunstreaker fell over in shock right on top of Sideswipe who was just as equally surprised by their visitor. The twins faces took on looks of absolute surprise and shock to find a visitor screaming at them. Both of them screamed right along with Lala!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What is that Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?"

Lala shrieked again as the twins began getting up off the floor. "Let me hug yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!" She screamed, attaching herself onto Sunstreakers leg! She hugged him with all her might, her dream coming true at this very instant!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Get it off me before It slimes my paintjob!" Sunstreaker absolutely shrieked in a high pitched voice, afraid above all else for his beloved yellow paint.

"Hold still glitch for brains!" Sideswipe cried out as his brother flailed both his limbs trying to dislodge the offending girl. Sideswipe tried his best to grab Lala off of his brother, leaning downward and getting kicked right in the face for all his trouble!

"Slag it why'd you kick me?" Sideswipe growled, staggering back and holding his face in his hands.

"Never mind that just get it off meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sunstreaker cried out, hopping around on one foot, trying to dislodge a stubborn Lala who was practically in heaven and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I can't believe it! It's you! Its Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I loooooooooooove you guys!" Lala cried out. "And I'd never slime you Sunstreaker! I'm a human, we don't even have _slime_! I'd never wreck your paintjob!" Lala looked up at Sunstreaker and smiled brightly as the mech began to slow his flailing down.

Sunstreaker picked up the girl gently in his palm and held her up to eye level, blinking in confusion down at the young girl. She blushed like crazy, unable to believe that Sunstreaker…was actually…holding her! "What the pit…how do you know my name?"

"Yeah and how did you get on our ship?" Sideswipe demanded, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his brother had accidentally kicked him. "How did you stow away?"

Lala thought about it for a minute, not even really sure herself how she got there. "The Allspark brought me here." She answered after a bit. "And I know you two because your famous! All those pranks you pull on everyone!" Lala thought it best not to reveal that in her world they were merely cartoons she watched on television or Youtube.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa squishy." Sideswipe stopped her. "Back up. The Allspark? That thing's a piece of the legendary all powerful Allspark?" He asked, gesturing to Lala's faintly glowing necklace.

Both twins shot Lala questioning looks. "Yeah…about that…It kinda broke and the pieces are on Earth."

"Earth?" Both twins echoed each other. "That's where we're being stationed." Sideswipe answered, again, fiddling with the wires as he stationed himself underneath the steering wheel. "The ships on Autopilot and we've been locked out of it. So we're trying to commandeer it and have a little fun before we have to report for duty."

"Which is I guess to put the Allspark back together." Sunstreaker figured, watching and grimacing as his brother connected the opposite wires again despite his directions. The yellow Autobot thought for a moment and a sly smile spread across his youthful face. Say bro, If we could get most of these shards and put them together, we could become more powerful than ever!"

"Yeah…" Sideswipe agreed, thinking along the same lines as his brother. "We could be famous, go down in history as the toughest, bravest, most incredibly awesome warriors who ever went online! The Decepticons wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

"Yeah woooooo!" Lala cheered from her perch on Sunstreakers hand. "You guys can do it! You're the best!" Sunstreaker grinned proudly under the compliment.

"So you've heard of us you said?" Sideswipe asked, mimicking his brother's flattered grin. "Our rep's spread farther than Cybertron bro, how about that?"

She smiled brightly, kissing Sunstreakers thumb and batting her chocolate brown eyes at his glowing blue optics. "Yep I'm your biggest fan!"

"Well, well, well." Sunstreaker grinned, making Lala blush like crazy as he placed her on his shoulder. "If you're a fan, then that's something different. How would you like to help us out with finding the Allspark pieces…since I'll bet my servos that your piece will detect the others."

"Wow really?" Lala cried out enthusiastically, blushing and jumping up and down in his hand. "I'll do it! I'll help you! That's why I'm here! I can't believe I'm here with the twins and going to help them!" She cried out.

The twins looked at each other and shook hands. "Then its an agreement." Sideswipe said, holding out his finger for Lala to shake.

"Welcome to the team…thing!" Sunstreaker congratulated her enthusiastically, allowing her to shake his finger as well, sealing the pact between the three of them.

Lala, folded her arms across her exaggerated impressive chest and smirked. "Im not a "Thing" Sunny, I'm definitely a human from Earth. My name is Leiana, but you can call me Lala, all my friends do."

"Well _Lala._" Sunstreaker smiled, making Lala want to faint right then and there. "How would you like to steer the ship?" He settled himself down at the pilot seat and placed the girl on his lap. Lala swooned and nodded, unable to answer without screaming again. She watched as Sunstreaker held the ship's wheel himself and motioned for her to take it too. She grabbed the right part of the handle with both hands and smiled even wider when she saw what they were approaching.

__

It was the Earth. All in one piece, a glowing orb of light and life all before her in a blue and green globe. She gasped, feeling her heart beat faster than it ever had as she beheld the Earth and all its wonder in one spectacle. She could see everything, the Rocky Mountains in North America, the Nile cutting across Africa, the great wall of china as a tiny white outline barely visible in Asia. Everything. All she'd only ever seen in pictures was hers to behold. In all its glory. The white swirling clouds circled the Earth like peaceful doves fluttering about the impossibly blue sky. She held her breath, drinking in this glorious moment as if it were her last. Who else had ever gotten this chance? To see the world like this, from a God's eye view. Not too many, and Lala felt honored to be among them now.

__

"Ah ha! Got it! I told you I would Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe gloated triumphantly as he finally got the combination of wires right. He had effectively hotwired the ship so it was now in their control.

__

"Now for a little test drive!" Sunstreaker smirked, gripping the controls and watching as Lala climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder. Sideswipe came up from under the wheel and took the gunner chair, giving his brother the thumbs up. "Ready, set, blast off!" He pushed a few buttons on the console and soon the ships afterburners were in full gear rocketing them toward the Earth at an incredible speed!

"This is Hella awesome!" Lala cried out, clinging to the fin on the side of Sunstreaker's head, not even the least bit worried.

__

"Lala, you ain't seen nothing yet." Sunstreaker grinned at his little companion and then smirked over at his brother. Perhaps the twins having control over the ship wasn't a very good idea…you never could tell with the twins.__

--

Rose groaned softly to herself, her back aching from lying on the uneven terrain. She felt the soft ripple of the spring breeze rifle through her long flowing coppery red hair. It brushed against her nose, causing the British girl to sneeze quickly in response and open her sea blue eyes.

The goth girl blinked in alarm, fluttering her eyes open rapidly and scanning the world around her with fear welling up inside her like wildfire. "Bloody Hell!" She cried, looking around. "Where the Hell am I?" She was in a grassy area, a park, she figured. Benches were scattered along the dirt path that led around a children's playground, happy couples were having picnics, robots were walking around with dogs on leashes…

"Robots!" Rose cried out, hugging her arms to her chest. She shuddered, looking down at her own arms…they were…she couldn't explain it. It definitely seemed like her arms were…paler…more…exaggerated? "What happened to me? Did someone slip crack into my bloody tea?" She asked exasperated, to no one in particular. The people around her gave the strange girl funny looks before it actually clicked in her mind.

"I'm a bloody cartoon!" She realized with shock, standing up. She brushed stray bits of grass and flowers off of her jeans and felt a warmth irradiating from her wrist. She gasped and held up her hand to her face, seeing the pink and purplish glowing jewel that had wrapped itself in the shape of a bat around her wrist. The Allspark bracelet she'd received in the real world! "Transformers…animated?" She questioned out loud. The goth girl, adjusted her boots, marveling out how ridiculously long her legs were now. She almost bumped into an old man, sitting on a bench nearby reading a newspaper.

"Pardon me, sir." Rose looked down at the old man as she almost lost her balance. "Where are we right now?"

"You lost or something toots? You don't sound like your from Detroit." The man answered.

"Detroit…" Rose trailed off. It was definitely as she'd thought. She was now a cartoon character in Transformers animated. She smiled at the idea as she walked along the dirt path, ignoring the strange look the old man shot back at her for walking off in the middle of their conversation.

"So the Allspark led me to a cartoon." Rose mused. "And bloody Hell it filled me out as well!" She punched the air in excitement. In the real world, Rose was a tall lanky girl but lacked real cleavage in the chest area, something she'd wished would change somehow. Now, she couldn't even look down at herself without seeing her chest bouncing along with her and she didn't even feel the difference! She was absolutely brimming with excitement as she walked along the park path way and into the city sidewalks. "I'll get to meet Optimus and Bumblebee and all the others if I just look for them! They do live in Detroit after all, how hard can it be to find them?"

"I could find Ratchet!" Rose called out gleefully, doing a spin, grinning from ear to ear like a true fan girl. She didn't care who saw her, she was going to meet her favorite transformer ever! The goth girl's mind suddenly screamed out to her and she froze in her revelry. "It's not the same Ratchet you love. It's cranky old man Ratchet. Not charming suave 2007 Bayformer Ratchet." she slumped against the side of the concrete wall that blocked the canal from the city. Disappointment stung her like a wasp, as she sunk to her knees slowly.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to me Megatron!" Came a shrill but familiar voice from behind the wall.

"I know who that is!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. She looked over at the building next to her and spied a drain pipe. Her heart raced wildly as she climbed up the drain pipe, almost at the top of the wall.

"I can't be at the well of Allsparks yet I still have the Allspark shard! I'm too young to go offline! There's so many bots I need to obliterate, so many times I need to send Megatron to the scrapheap!" The familiar higher pitched voice cried out again.

"Shut up Starscream." Rose laughed as she hoisted herself on top of the wall and smiled, spying the harrier jet once again in the trash barge.

He must not have heard her, or he was too busy wallowing in the trash and his own self pity as the barge continued its way down the canal. "How could he put me back in this…wretched dump heap!" The harrier jet continued, digging himself out of the filth and trash created by the humans. "I am above this! I am Starscream! Decepticon Air Commander and far better than these miserable humans!"

Rose laughed to herself as she walked along the top of the concrete wall, keeping pace with Starscream's barge, just behind it so he wouldn't see her yet. "Bloody Hell..he's chins so long just like in the cartoon." Rose said to herself. "Better be careful Starscream, don't want to sink the boat and fall in the water."

"Who dares mock Starscream!" The Decepticon shouted, spinning around, knocking trash into the water and flinging filth father onto his grey and mulberry colored armor. He whirled around, drawing his arm mounted lasers and spied the tall young human girl atop the wall, grinning from ear to ear at him.

"Hello poppet." Rose grinned sunnily at him. "Having fun in the rubbish heap then?"

Starscream raised an optic ridge and withdrew his arm lasers back into his armor. "Did you just call me Poppet?" He asked dryly, noting that it was a human and nothing more. "Show some respect human! I could crush you in an instant pathetic insect!"

Rose shrugged and grinned even wider. "Oh bloody Hell It really is you Starscream! If you weren't up to your wings in filth and rubbish I'd jump on there and give you a hug! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!"

"So, you've heard of me have you." Starscream smirked, stroking his overly long exaggerated chin in thought. "My reputation proceeds me. I guess my dark and terrible deeds have reached even human ears."

Rose rolled her eyes. Yep, this was Starscream alright. She watched as the Harrier jet struggled once more to free himself from the trash which had him pinned up to his waist. It looked solid enough…She wondered at the possibility.

"Ah well, why not then." She laughed, carefully gauging the space between the wall and the distance the floating barge was to it. She steadied herself, took a deep breath, then leapt onto the barge. She sunk a little but luckily it was all dry trash and nothing too disgusting. Rose immediately strode toward Starscream and wrapped her arms around the jet's waist. "Oh I just can't believe this is happening! I absolutely adore you Starscream! Your so funny!" She cried out, giving into her fan girlishness and hugging him even tighter.

"What the…get off me!" Starscream protested, plucking the girl away from her half embrace. Her arms wouldn't even fit around him. What was she doing? Was this some kind of fleshling attack? He held the squirming girl tightly in his fist, but not tight enough to cause any discomfort. The girl intrigued him and he wanted to know more about her and the Allspark fragment she had on her wrist. He'd detected it almost right away because of the fragment he'd had in his forehead reacting to it.

Rose absolutely shrieked with joy. "Oh dear God he's holding me! Starscream's holding me!" She cried out hysterically. "Will you take me flying too? Oh dear please say yes!"

Starscream narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, bringing the girl closer to his face. "Oh bloody Hell." Rose remarked and blushed beet red as his face came intensely close to hers. "You going to ruddy kiss me or something?"

"No…" Starscream answered a bit confused, scratching his head with his free hand. "What's a kiss? Never mind human, I'm looking at the pretty piece of jewelry around your wrist. Where did you get that?"

Rose looked down at her wrist and idly played with the bat shaped allspark shard wrapped around it. "It just came to me." She answered. "And brought me to you most likely."

"Give it to me, and I'll spare your miserable existence." Starscream hissed in a low dangerous threatening voice. "Now human!" He shook her like a rag doll before yelling out in surprise! The jewel around her wrist reacted to his threat and created a force field around her, breaking his hold and sending her tumbling slowly down to the ground.

"It doesn't like that love." Rose taunted wagging a finger at him. "I don't think It likes you either. And it's mine, you can't just take it!"

"I'll take whatever I want from you pest!" Starscream cried out reaching for her. The shield of radiant pink purple Allspark light appeared around her once again, blocking his violent snatch.

"What kind of trickery is this!" Starscream demanded, trying again and again and again to grab at the Allspark jewel that Rose held. "Give me that Allspark shard right now!" She ducked as more trash was flung left and right. "It belongs to me!" he cried out, managing to lift himself out of the trash.

Rose looked miffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I said no ratface!" Rose thought about what she'd said and tilted her head to the side. "Well, I suppose that's movie Starscream now isn't it." She admitted. "You don't have a rat face thank God. Guess I'll call you…Starbitchy then!"

"The name is Starscream human!" The Decepticon yelled in annoyance. "And I've had enough of playing games with you!" He lunged for the girl who stepped nimbly aside. Starscream found himself lying across the barge with his head now under water. He gurgled more threats as Rose jumped off the barge and onto a nearbye docking station. "Starbitchy, sounds like something Lala would call you." Rose smirked as she began to walk away from the soggy Decepticon.

"Wait human wait!" Starscream cried out, after he'd picked himself up. He fired up his jets and hovered near her as she made her way back into the city. He set himself down in front of her.

Rose calmly walked around his legs, secure that the Allspark around her wrist would protect her from him. "My name is Rose for your information." She informed him. "Now kindly leave me alone if your going to be a ruddy pig and demand things from me."

Starscream rolled his optics in annoyance and turned to follow the young goth girl. "Wait, wait, wait, _Rose_. I'm sure we can work something out." Starscream said slyly, falling into pace with her. He folded his arms across the jet's nose cone that made up the front of his chest. "How bout it huh?" His voice was conniving and perhaps if she had not known him, Rose would have fallen for his trick. He was a cunning deceiver with eons of practice with flattery and lies. Too bad she did know him well.

"Starscream your not fooling anyone really." Rose replied, calmly strolling down the street. People walking along the sidewalk seemed to recognize Starscream immediately from when he'd destroyed half of Detriot, either demanding the Allspark for himself, or fighting the Autobots. They began pointing and shrieking in fear, running amok to find shelter and seek help. "So this is America eh." Rose commented, watching as the drivers were on the right side of the road as opposed to the left in England. She marveled that even the steering wheels were on the other side, the left. "Blimey…" Rose looked on, an amused grin playing about her face. Soon the Autobots would surely discover the Decepticon and come looking for him…and find her.

Starscream, trotting behind the girl like a loyal puppy, must have had the same idea cross his processor. "Listen Rose, pretty Rose, sweet smart Rose. The thing Is, I really need that Allspark shard." He sniffed and his face took on a look of complete woe. "For you see, I have a plan…A master plan if you will. To piece the entire thing together again. So that I may bring peace to the Autobots and Decepticons!" He finished in an overly dramatic fashion, striking a hero pose, his armor glinting in the sun.

Rose stopped in her tracks, turned to face him, hands on hips, eyebrows raised and smile beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. She grabbed her belly, bent over and began laughing at the ridiculous thing that had just come from Starscream. "You've got to be kidding mate!" She managed to say in between histerical laughter. "You did not just say that! The only thing you want the Allspark for is to obliterate Megatron and become Decepticon leader! Then use it to kill the Autobots and take over Cybertron!" She exclaimed, laughing herself to the ground. "Your not a bloody hero! I can't believe you thought I'd fall for that!"

Starscream stamped his foot in utter frustration creating a break in the pavement and sending cracks running throughout the sidewalk. "How did you know? How do you know all that! Who are you!? Did Megatron send you? Are you one of his assasins!" Starscream demanded kneeling over and glaring at the laughing girl.

Rose was about to answer the Decepticon when she heard police sirens. Flipping her coppery red hair to the side, she glanced over her shoulder to see a squadron of police cars, sirens blaring, red lights blinking on and off. "Better fly off lazy git." Rose commented looking up at her annoying companion and waving him off. "Go find your own Allspark shards."

"Not without you." Starscream told her matter of factly. Rose's hand leapt to her heart when she heard the trademark transforming noise as Starscream folded down into his harrier jet mode and the cockpit opened for her. "Get in!" He demanded. Then, gentler, trying his trickery once more, "So we can go for that ride you asked for earlier."

Rose thought about it for a second, delighting in watching Starscream squirm, eager to take off into the sky away from his enemies. Going for a flight with Starscream went beyond tempting. Rose wanted to throw caution to the wind and leap into the cockpit and let her Decepticon fiend whisk her away. She knew far better than to allow herself to be tricked like that.

"Tell you what love." She glanced over at him thoughtfully. "I've been in this ruddy country for over an hour now and I havn't had any tea all day. Get me some tea and we'll talk more about my giving you the Allspark shard." She told him.

"Fine!" Starscream shot back, firing up his engines. "You wait right THERE!" He cried out. "While I go find this…tea…" And with that, the harrier jet soared into the sky just as the police came to a screeching halt in front of the girl.

She stood up and smiled, staring at the jet as it flew out of view. She certainly had no intention of staying anywhere and waiting for him. "Bloody sponge." Rose laughed, remembering that Tom Kenny, the voice of Spongebob Squarepants also did Starscreams voice.

"Hey are you all right der miss?" She heard a voice with a thick New York accent come from behind her. A large male hand gently took her shoulder and turned her around. "Yah look ok, but you wanna tell me what you were doin talkin to a Decepticon?" She was looking at none other than Captain Fanzone. The beefy muscular blonde police chief with mustache and everything.

"I'd also like to question her Captain." Came a familiar mechanical voice. Rose clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Pulling up to the sidewalk without a driver, was a black police motorcycle. The transforming noise was heard and the motorcycle transformed into the sleek ninja bot Prowl!

"Oh dear god I wish I had a camera!" Rose cried out rushing toward the newly transformed Prowl. "It's Proooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowl!" She screamed, fan girlishness overruling her dignity impulses as she launched herself at the transformer. He caught her in his strong metallic arms as she grabbed him around the waist. Prowl had an uneasy look on his face as he was hugged tightly by this strange red haired girl.

Captain Fanzone just smiled warmly and laughed. "Looks like you got a fan dere Prowl." Since the Autobots were practically celebrities in Detroit Michigan, it wasn't so far fetched that she would know Prowls name. Captain Fanzone tipped his police hat to them and began walking back to his dirty beat up yellow sports car. "I'll let you take care of it."

"Thanks Captain…" Prowl groaned to his human friend and watched as the Police drove away. The ninja bot then turned his attention down to the girl who still had her arms round him with no intention of letting go. He gently pried her off of his torso and held her at arms length by the shoulders. "Now what is your connection to Starscream?"

"Uh…you think we could talk at your place mate?" Rose asked, looking up at the tall buildings and towards the sky. "He might be back at any moment with…what he thinks is tea." She giggled at this last part. "I've been sent here by the Allspark Prowl. I'll explain later."

Prowl made a tiny gasp as he saw the bat Allspark bracelet on the girls arm glow as if to verify her story. "The Allspark?" Prowl said, looking at the girl in disbelief. Now he had to take her back to the base. With help from the others, he would get to the bottom of this mystery. Prowl backed away from the British girl and transformed once again into the police motorcycle. "Get on and I'll take you to our base. You can explain yourself once we're there."

Rose grinned from ear to ear, blushing bright red and jumping up and down with fan girlish glee. "Right! And when we get there can you teach me to be a ninja?" She asked, swinging her long legs over the side of the police motorcycle. She gripped the handles in her gloved hands excitedly. She was about to ride in style on Prowl to the Autobot base! And Prowl might teach her ninja moves! It was perfect!

"We'll see." Prowl answered her question with a less than thrilled tone. "Now hang on!" He cried out, revving his engine and taking off down the busy city streets.

"Yeah!" Rose cried out for joy, feeling the wind whip her long flowing tresses back, enjoying the thrill and rush of her first time on a motorcycle. And her meeting with an Autobot.

--

Jade smiled peacefully in her sleep. She was lying on a beach, the warm sand giving off the heat it had absorbed from the mid day sun. It was quite comfortable, the sound of the waves lapping against the shore of Lake Eerie creating a quiet serenity around her. The wind rustled through her hair ruffling her kerchief and causing her to stir. Jade rolled over onto her stomach, content to stay in her dreams…until she promptly received a mouth full of sand! Spitting it out of her mouth in disguise, the brunette sat up, rubbing the sand out of her eyes as well as the sleep. She groggily adjusted the kerchief in her hair, trying to wake up.

"What the...?" Jade wondered out loud, blinking her chocolate brown eyes at the unfamiliar world around her. "Where the Hell am I? Definitely not in my room anymore." She felt a warm comforting glow spreading from her right hand up into her arm. Jade closed her eyes slowly, her long eyelashes brushing against her rosy cheeks. "The Allspark." She concluded, feeling her dolphin ring shaped shard pulse against her finger in response. "I remember now." Jade realized, scratching her head. "It came into my room through the window. It must have brought me here!"

Jade quickly ran over to the edge of the beach, close enough to see her reflection mirrored in the lake water. "It's true! It's real! I'm a cartoon character! And whoa…my eyes are fricken huge!" she laughed peering at them through her reflection. "And all innocent looking…awe." She sighed. "Transformers Animated! I could meet Bulkhead! And Bumblebee and everyone!" She cried out for joy. But the question still remained…where was she now?

The young girl picked herself up, dusting off her pants and started walking. She needed to find out where she was and get to the Autobots somehow. They would know what to do. A loud resounding roar echoed somewhere in the distance, making her cringe and stop to listen. Then it clicked. She was in Transformers Animated, on an island, across a lake from a city that she could only assume was Detroit. And she'd just heard an enormously loud roar. She could only think of one place…Dinobot Island.

_Hey, maybe if I find them, Swoop would give me a ride back to land_. She thought to herself. The pterodactyl was certainly big and strong enough to fly her over the lake to land. She remembered from watching the show almost religiously, that the dinobots had never had a problem with Sari, and they practically worshipped Black Arachnia, so in theory, they wouldn't hurt a girl. Feeling less than confident with her theory, Jade gazed out over the water. She could just barely see Detroit in the distance. It would be a tough swim, one that wouldn't normally phase her, but the water was probably freezing. Getting hypothermia while trying to make a swim for it didn't sound like the best idea she'd ever had. _The Dinobots it is then_. She sighed and began her trek.

Being careful to avoid the patches of quicksand that littered the island, Jade made her way deeper into woods. She knew that most of the green leafy trees that swayed in the breeze were just holograms from Prowls projector. She needed to find something real. So she headed toward the rocky cave area. It was the old place Meltdown had used to perform his gene splicing experiments. She shuddered, thinking about the acidic villain and what he'd almost done to Sari. If it weren't for Prowl, Fanzone and Bulkhead coming to her rescue who knows what would have happened to her.

Bulkhead, she grinned when she thought the name. She loved the big gentle bot with all her heart. She couldn't wait to find him and tell him how great he was! _He'd be the perfect guardian_! Jade mused excitedly to herself, wondering if she'd ever get the chance to ask him. Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the ground shaking all around her. She gulped at what she saw coming. It was Grimlock, followed by the other Dinobots and they were charging straight for her!

"Wow that's Grimlock! And Slag and Swoop!" Jade cried out excitedly, her fan girlishness getting the better of her. Her smiled faded quickly into a look of terror once she realized, they were charging right at HER and they didn't look like they were going to stop!

"Awe crap!" Jade yelled, her theory an absolute failure. She began running up the hill and hoping that they wouldn't be able to follow her because of their weight. Swoop would have no trouble getting to her. Jade knew she needed to find some place to hide and fast!

"Intruder!" Grimlock thundered, stopping at the base of the rocky hill. "Me Grimlock drive out intruder!" The metal Tyrannosaurus yelled. Grimlock began hitting the side of the hill with his tail, causing the rocks to shake and shift violently! Slagg the triceratops repeated the leader's motion as Swoop circled overhead.

Jade clung to the side of the rock wall, too frozen with fear to move. "This wasn't the best idea I've ever had!" She shrieked to herself, shaking and holding on for dear life. A familiar voice made her heart soar and hope come back to her.

"Keep it down over there! I come to this island to get some peace and quiet to paint and you Dinobots cause a ruckus!" Bulkhead sounded like he was at the other side of the hill. Surely he would protect her if she could just make it over there.

"Bulkhead! Help!" Jade cried out, climbing with all her strength up the rock wall. Her hand was almost at the top now. Her foot slipped into the dirt and almost sent her careening down toward the angered Dinobots! Dirt and rocks tumbled down the side of the hill as the Dinobots continued to try to shake her down. She found another foot hole and prayed that she would make it. Just a little further…

"Hello? Who's up there?" Bulkhead cried out. "Who's calling me?"

Jade finally grabbed the top of the hill with one hand, hoisting herself up with the other. Coughing with the effort, she pulled one leg over the top of the hill and attempted to pull the rest of herself up. She grinned an insanely wide fan girl smile when she saw her favorite transformers animated bot waiting at the bottom of this other side of the hill.

"Oh my god its you its you its you its you its you its Bulkhead oh my god oh my god oh my gooooood!" Jade cried out her hands covering her face in excitement. "I can't believe this I can't believe this!" She shouted exhilarated beyond belief that she forgot the danger that lay on her side of the hill.

"Me Grimlock smash intruder down!" Grimlock roared from the other side, smashing his head into the already crumbling hill. Jade was sent sprawling forward tumbling down the hill and into the air!

She screamed in terror as she fell but just as soon as she did, Bulkhead valiantly ran over to her and caught her in his massive hand. "Just hold on Ma'm I'll take care of this!" Bulkhead said, smiling at Jade and setting her down on the ground. "There's no need to be scared. I'll protect you." She ducked behind his leg as the Dinobots came crashing through what remained of the hill! Bulkhead grimaced as the stray rocks from landslide buried his painting. He'd just finished it and again, it was destroyed. The world just didn't seem to want his art to survive.

"Grimlock bad!" Bulkhead shouted at the T rex as it lumbered over to greet him. "Your not supposed to chase humans! HUMAN!" Bulkhead emphasized, pointing at the girl peeking out from behind his leg.

Grimlock peered down at the young girl, clearly taken aback. "Me Grimlock sorry." The T.Rex answered, sniffing her and nodding his head. "Me Grimlock need look before charge and attack."

"That's right Grimlock nothing to worry about." Bulkhead assured the Dinobots as they began to lose interest and leave. He crossed his big green bulky arms over his chest and glared angrily at them. "I just can't seem to finish my paintings. Maybe I should just give up."

_I can't believe it! _Bulkhead just saved me! From the Dinobots and he's here right now!" Jade thought excitedly in her mind. But then she looked up when she'd heard his melancholy words and witnessed his sad drooping face. "I like your art Bulkhead. I think it's wonderful. You should totally do more." She smiled at him brightly.

Bulkhead turned to face her, his face taking on a look of utter shock. "You…like my art little human?" He asked, kneeling down to look at the girl more closely.

"Yeah I do!" She exclaimed. "Your.."

"Scary, ugly clumsy…" He finished for her, growing sad once more. "That's what the humans always say."

Jade gasped, covering her mouth and shaking her head. "No no oh god no! You're the most awesome Autobot ever!" She exclaimed. "I love big guys! I don't think your ugly or scary at all! Yeah sometimes clumsy but that's me too! I can't even get up to go to the bathroom at night without tripping over something! You're awesome big guy and thanks for saving me!" Jade couldn't contain herself any longer. She hugged Bulkhead's thick stalky green leg as far around as she could reach. "Your absolutely amazing!" She squealed.

"I am…?" Bulkhead scratched his head in wonder and looked down at his little companion. "Awesome…amazing? You really think so?" The big green bot asked her.

"Yep, I'm your biggest fan!" She grinned. "I even made a you tube video in honor of you!" Jade added.

"What's a you tube?" Bulkhead asked, picking her up and setting her on his shoulder.

"Nevermind." She answered. Jade squealed with glee after she was secured on top of his shoulder. _I'm riding…on…Bulkheads shoulder! Like his little buddy! _She screamed out in her mind.

The girl watched as Bulkhead fished out his destroyed easel and canvas out of the remnants of the rock slide. His face fell when he beheld the torn canvas and the splattered paint. "Ruined!" he concluded. Jade peered over at it, seeing the effort and detail he had put into doing a still life of the trees around the island.

"It was turning out great though. I'm sure if you made another one and hid it away from dangers it could dry and become a masterpeice. Jade encouraged him, giving him a soft smile.

"You really think it was turning out ok?" Bulkhead asked, blinking his aqua blue optics at her and holding up the painting. "No one else ever seems to like my work. They don't think I can do anything."

"I'm an artist myself." Jade answered winking at him. "Maybe we could paint together sometime?" She asked, sliding off of his shoulder and onto the ground. She walked beside the big bot as he collected the rest of his buried paint set.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Bulkhead said brightly. Then he knelt down to his new friend. "Why are you on this island anyway? It's dangerous you know. The dinobots aren't that bright, they mistake people for intruders easily."

Jade laughed. "Well I know that _now_!" She exclaimed. "Thanks for protecting me back there. My name's Jade by the way."

"And my name's Bulk…wait you knew already. How did you know my name?" The swat van asked.

Just then, the Allspark ring around her finger glowed its pinkish purple color.

"Hey that's an Allspark fragment!" Bulkhead cried out, bending down low to study it. "How did you get that and why is it around your finger like that?"

Jade sighed and leaned against his leg, already comfortable around the big bot. "Can we explain at your place? I'm tired and it's a long story." She asked, using her enormously big eyes and creating the puppy dog look expression. Bulkhead had seen this from Sari several times and knew better than to resist it.

"Sure, long as you don't break anything. Optimus will appreciate that your not like the other friends I brought home if your careful." Bulkhead answered good naturedly. Jade bit her lip to keep from saying "Oh yeah, the Constructicons." She didn't want Bulkhead to think she was some sort of stalker rather than a fan girl. Jade blinked and smiled in awe as she heard the transforming noise and saw Bulkhead shift his gears and turn back into the military vehicle swat van. The drivers side door opened for her. Jade grinned impishly and climbed into the van, the door closing behind her and the seatbelt wrapping around her protectively. "Next stop the boat!" Bulkhead exclaimed cheerfully. He began driving toward ferry he'd taken to get to the island which was docked nearby.

_Great_, Jade thought to herself. _If I'd have thought of looking for the ferry earlier I might have avoided almost being buried alive by the Dinibots. _Then she smiled and patted the steering wheel affectionately. _But then I would never have met Bulkhead so I guess It was worth it._

--

Starscream soared over Detroit in his harrier jet mode. Because of the Decepticon signal cloaker put into place by the captive Professor Isaac Sumdac, he wasn't worried about the Autobots finding him. Or the Decepticons either for that matter. He was a rogue, belonging to neither faction at the moment. He was finally only fighting for the one person that truly mattered. Himself. "Now…where do I find this…tea…?" He said out loud. "What Is…tea anyway?" Starscream grumbled to himself as he checked his data tracks for what the mysterious girl called Rose had asked for. "Know this…Tea…I will find you and the Allspark shard will be mine!" He vowed. And nothing, better ever dare stand in Starscreams way of getting what he wanted. "Or else the consequences will be dire!" He cried out fiendishly, the armor of the harrier jet glinting wickedly against the sun.

Whoa…look out café's and coffee shops…here comes Starscream! End of chapter 2

I'll be in Japan for about a week but when I come back stay tuned for more updates! Our fan girls finally make it to the Autobot base and meet each other for the first time ever! Guardians will be assigned as well as powers revealed. How will they get along with the other Autobots and Sari? Will their mission be a success? Just have to wait and see!

Icarian Angel Wings


	3. Powers Revealed

If anyone wants to view my Bulkhead appreciation video, here's the link

/watch?vOiUn1qEzU88

Lala grinned as wide as she could from her perch on Sunstreaker's lap. She held onto the controls with her tinier hands steering with them as he gripped them himself. "This is Hella awesome!" Lala cried out as Sunstreaker took them down at an incredible pace toward the blue planet called Earth. She felt herself being braced against Sunstreaker and squealed in delight as he took one hand off the wheel and placed it securely over her. _He's making sure I'm safe! Oh my god! _She thought wildly to herself as she took her hands off the wheel and grabbed onto his thumb. "Your awesome Sunny! Show me whatcha got!" She cried out for joy.

Sunstreaker winked an optic at the young girl, causing her to blush and gulp. She loved him more than anything from her own world. This was a fantasy come to life. Lala could actually touch him, talk to him, be with him. Her heart melted into a puddle as Sunstreaker replied "You got it lil firecracker! Now hold on tight to me!"

Lala squealed at the nickname he'd given her, which was exactly the name he chose in her and her friends fan fictions! She was more than happy to oblige, gripping his thumb as it playfully stroked her middle. She giggled as Sunstreaker steered with one hand, taking the ship upwards and spiraling toward the stars. Sideswipe sat next to him in the navigator's seat and laughed along with his brother and Lala as the ship looped the loop. To Lala, it was thrilling beyond any Earth roller coaster ride she'd ever taken and what's best of all…She was with the two transformers that were her absolute favorites. Top that!

Looking up at Sunstreaker left her breathless. That cocky self absorbed grin, the meticulously cared for paintjob, that mischievous glint in his optics, how she loved him. Sunstreaker banked the ship the left, rocking the cargo inside and tipping the ship onto its side. Sides and Lala grinned at each other and held on for dear life as he quickly banked the ship to the right and descended downwards again toward Earth. Taking the space ship into a barrel roll, Sunstreaker whooped out of excitement. "I'm the most awesome thing in the universe!" He cried out, throwing his hands up into the air as the ship barrel rolled over and over again at an alarming speed towards Earth's atmosphere!

"Damn it Sunny!" Lala cried out as the one thing holding her into place was removed. She tried holding onto his leg armor and but felt her grip sliding. "Get your hands back on the wheel!" She screamed as Sunstreaker ignored her warning and her grip slipped from his leg. The Mexican girl found herself careening upwards as the ship dove and about to crash into the metal wall!

Leiana screamed again, preparing herself for the death blow that was about to come. When her fragile human body would be smashed to a bloody pulp against the wall. Nothing left but a bloody smear against the wall, her adventure over before it even began.

"Lala!" Came Sideswipe's cry of alarm as he leapt out of his seat and lunged for the flying girl. The red twin reached out his hand and caught the girl, curling his fingers around her protectively and hugging her to his chest. He braced himself as he was about to be slammed into the wall in her place.

"Disengage gravity stabilizers!" Sunstreaker cried out over the chaos, realizing now the mistake he had made. He pressed several buttons and the ship reacted to his verbal command. The yellow bot gripped the steering wheel for dear life and braced his feet against the seat to keep from floating upwards.

Sideswipe found himself floating inside the ship and not careening into the wall as previously thought would happen. He placed Lala onto his shoulder, where she scrambled to hang on to his armor and avoid floating up to the ceiling. "Sunstreaker! Put the gravity back on!" Sideswipe called out to his brother. "I've got her she's alright!"

"Engage gravity stabilizers now!" Sunstreaker cried out, pressing buttons again and wincing as his brother and Leiana came tumbling down to the ground.

Sideswipe landed with an enormous echoing thud right on his aft with Lala still clinging to his shoulder.

"Sunstreaker you idiot!" She cried out as Sideswipe set her safely down on the floor. With Sunstreaker still at the wheel, the word safe, was kind of iffy at the moment.

"Hey what happened to your adoring praise five minutes ago?" Sunstreaker called back to her, sounding a bit hurt.

"She's right Sunstreaker, give me that wheel!" Sideswipe demanded as they headed down toward Earth's atmosphere. Sunstreaker had dropped their alarmingly dangerous decent by pulling the ship up a bit.

"Hey, I've got it under control now, so back off!" Sunstreaker narrowed his optics as his brother approached him. He wasn't ready to give up his position at the pilot's seat.

"Yeah and you almost got Lala killed stupid!" Sideswipe retorted, shoving his brother out of the seat and onto the floor. "Besides, I'm the better pilot!"

"The slag you are!" The yellow mech replied, getting to his feet and taking part of the wheel in his hands. "Give it back!" He tugged.

"It's my turn to steer!" Sideswipe tugged.

"Who says you even get a turn?"

"My foot up your aft that's who!"

"LET GOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both fought over the wheel back and forth, tugging and pulling and rocking the ship with all their might until finally, the inevitable happened. The steering wheel to the ship…broke off.

The ship began to rock violently back and forth, alarms sounding as the twins were thrown back, broken wheel in both their hands.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST FRAGHEADS TO EVER COME TO EARTH!" Lala shouted as she was snatched up in Sunstreaker's grasp as the two slid to the back of the ship's wall. All three of them were braced against the wall as the ship began spiraling out of control down toward the Earth below.

"We're gonna crash!" Sideswipe cried out as the ship seared through the atmosphere and down amongst the clouds. The ground was coming up way too fast for his liking.

"I'm too young and beautiful to go offline!" Sunstreaker wailed, clutching his brother with his free hand. "Sides what are we gonna doooooooooooooo?"

The city of Detroit grew closer and closer as the ship careened out of control, heading right into the thick of it! Leiana felt her heart thumping hard against her chest as she fought to keep her lunch down. She braced herself against Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as her Allspark cherry blossom necklace began to glow brightly.

Suddenly, just as the ship was about to crash into a construction site and kill all three of them in an instant, the Allspark power that was bestowed upon Lala showed itself.

The young Mexican girl found herself and the twins becoming lighter, and sliding backwards. She frowned, how was that possible when they were against the back of the ships very walls? She looked around frantically as the ships rooms began sliding away from them as they went right through the walls. "What's happening?" She cried out, still holding on for dear life to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Are we joining the well of all sparks?" Sunstreaker asked his brother. "My paintjob will be ruined before we get there!"

"Quit talking about your slagging paintjob!" Sideswipe answered his brother as he stared at Lala's neckline. "I think its…its Lala, she's saving us!"

"The Allspark…" She murmured as they left the ship entirely, phasing through the walls and floating softly down to the ground. All three winced as the ship crashed with an enormous explosion upon the construction site…and to Lala's utter shock and horror, a familiar beat up yellow sports car.

"My car!" Captain Fanzone cried out in horror as he talked to a construction worker about two missing construction vehicles that had recently been stolen from the site. A cement and a crane. The whole construction site was now leveled to the ground in a smoking hole of debri and random ship parts thrown about in a maelstrom of chaos. The force of the blast had sent the humans coming to work at the edge of it flying backwards in terror as the alien ship had come crashing down. "This is why I HATE MACHINES!" Fanzone cried out, looking at the ship and then upwards at the approaching Autobots. "Not more of em pleeeease." He sighed and clapped a hand over his face. He glanced at his ruined crushed car in the site parking lot and winced. "Hope my insurance covers act of robot." he murmured.

"Hey guys…lets get out of here." Lala exclaimed once they had landed on the ground and became solid again. "Before the police come and we have to explain this."

"Right." Sideswipe agreed, scanning the area for something to scan.

"But what form should we take?" Sunstreaker said, setting Lala down on the ground. "What could possibly be as wondrous and ultimately cool as me?"

Lala clapped a hand over her head and pointed to an expensive car lot. Just as fate would have it, two shiny new Lamborghini's red and yellow were on display in the window. "Just pick those and become the Lambo twins! You know it's the right thing to do!" Lala called out, wondering what in the world would happen if the two scanned something else.

"Right!" The twins both agreed, scanning the sleek forms of the Lamborghini's.

Sunstreaker opened his door and Lala hastily got inside before she heard ambulance, fire truck and police car sirens. She leaned out the open window at the smoldering ship and winced. Optimus and probably Ratchet would have their heads for this…That she was sure of. She grinned to herself though, they had escaped with their lives and were now on their way to the Autobot base, she assumed that's where the twins were going. Her Allspark necklace had saved them and now she had a cool new power!

--

Jade leaned against the back railing of the boat, listening happily to what Bulkhead was telling her. Her purple kerchief blew lazily in the wind as she smiled warmly up at the big green bot. She enjoyed listening to him talk about his friends back at the Autobot base even though she'd watched the show religiously back in her own real world and knew practically everything he was telling her. Jade adored the green S.W.A.T van to bits. Her smile grew even wider when she looked at her dolphin Allspark ring wrapped neatly around her right ring finger.

This truly was a dream come true for her. Getting to be with her favorite transformers animated character, paling around with him as if they'd been buddies for life and heading toward the Autobot base to meet the others was just nuts. Who could have thought this would happen to her? Jade, an ordinary girl who's life wasn't anything particularly spectacular, was drawn into the Transformers Universe. She silently thanked the Allspark for giving her this wonderful adventure she'd always dreamed of.

"And your gonna love Sari and Bumblebee." Bulkhead carried on, happy to have someone to talk to that actually listened to him. He leaned against the side of the rail next to his little companion. He was careful not to put his entire weight on it for fear of breaking it off and going tumbling into the water. The last thing Bulkhead wanted was for her to see his unintentionally destructive clumsiness. "They can be pains in the aft sometimes, Sari uses her key for everything and Bumblebee's obnoxious but his sparks in the right place…most of the time." Bulkhead scratched his small helmed head and looked over at Jade. Her attention had turned to her Allspark ring on her finger and the big bot thought he may have been boring her. Better ask.

"I'm not boring you am I?" Bulkhead asked, his face taking on a look of worry.

"Oh no no no." Jade looked shocked as she turned her attention back toward Bulkhead. She cringed inwardly at his saddened face. She would never do anything to hurt the big softie. Never. "You'd never bore me." She smiled reassuringly, patting his arm. "Ok, maybe if you read aloud from a math book but I think that would bore you too." She winked at him. "I'm just so happy to be here, I was thanking the Allspark and my lucky stars. I've just…always wanted to be your little buddy that's all."

She immediately blushed and looked at the floor. _Crap, what a thing to say. _She thought to herself. _Now he's probably going to think I stalk him with a camera in the bushes or something_. She loved Bulkhead on the show, he was funny and big guys with hearts of gold always became her favorite characters. But how was he to know that? Jade had let her fan girlish hero worship get the better of her, and now Bulkhead probably was disturbed by her attentions and was probably thinking the worst of her at the moment. Jade expected him to back up, to tell her she was crazy and that he felt she shouldn't hang around him anymore. That she was a creepy nuisance. She wasn't expecting him to say what he said next.

"Well then today's your lucky day lil lady!" Bulkhead winked at the kerchief girl. He scooped her up gently with one hand and set her on his shoulder. The wing like car doors that stood over his back shielding her from the hot sun. He smiled as she let out a fan girlish squeal and hugged the side of his head. "Bumblebee was my little buddy for a while, but he's always with Sari. Didn't think I'd ever have another one."

It was true, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were pretty much best friends, until they had awakened on Earth and Bumblebee had found Sari. Now the two were practically inseparable. Bulkhead cared for Sari as well and would always look out and protect her with his very spark. But the poor bot couldn't help but feel left out whenever she chose to spend the day with Bumblebee and saw how the two carried on together like they'd been friends forever. In truth, it made Bulkhead feel pretty lonely.

Bulkhead was always friendly and nice, yet the humans, save Sari and her father Isaac Sumdac, had never seen that side of him. They'd always judged him based on his enormous appearance and sometimes clumsy and accidentally destructiveness. The interview he'd done on television hadn't helped matters at all. The big guy had never come across a human like Jade. Who looked up to him, and wanted to be his friend. Who wasn't afraid of him. He'd taken a shine to the little girl with big brown innocent eyes almost immediately. He smiled again, feeling quite good about his new friendship with the young girl and held up a fist to her. She smiled, making a fist herself and pounding it gently against his.

"You rock." She said, her innocent eyes closing in a contented grin. She was happy and relieved beyond belief that Bulkhead didn't think she was some kind of weirdo obsessed stalker. "Tell me more about your friends and the base?" She asked, eager to listen to the big bot again. She was indeed very fond of him.

"Well, your gonna wanna watch it around Ratchet." Bulkhead continued to explain. "He's a crank case if you get him mad." The big green bot put a small metal finger to his mouth piece and made a shushing motion to the young girl. "He's much nicer than he lets on, but don't tell him I told you that. He'd scramble my circuits on my next diagnostic. Got it?"

Jade nodded, winking slyly at the big bot. "I got it, don't worry. I won't tell."

"Vont tell vhat?" came a sickeningly familiar German accented voice from up in the sky. Jade stood up on Bulkhead's shoulder, leaning against his back car door and looking up in the air.

"That's gotta be…" She trailed off, grinning like the total fan girl she was at the sight of Blitzwing hovering over them.

"Oooooh someones got a new friend! And she's got a sparkly!" Blitzwing cackled, changing personalities.

"Blitzwing…" Bulkhead growled, converting his hands into his signature wrecking balls. "He always _has_ to come get me first."

The insane Decepticon jet swooped down low, giggling insanely to himself and landing upon the ship. It rocked wildly, causing Bulkhead to grip the railing and almost tip over backwards.

With a shriek of surprise, Jade fell over backwards, tumbling off the side of the boat into the water! She cried out inwardly as the air was forced out of her lungs from the force of the fall. The water was icy cold and already she felt herself going numb all over. Jade kicked her legs and shot to the surface. Her arms barely obeyed her as they lost all feeling. She gasped, fighting to gain her breath as she watched the boat go further and further away from her. Jade was a strong swimmer, but knew she'd never make it back.

"Grab on!" Bulkhead shouted to his human friend, shooting out his right hand wrecking ball out towards the side of her. It landed with an enormous splash that sent more freezing water over her head. Jade immediately began swimming toward the rapidly sinking green wrecking ball. She grabbed a hold of the cord it was attached to, shivering as Bulkhead began withdrawing it. When the wrecking ball came to the surface, she slid down to settle herself on top of it.

"Bulkhead! Watch out!" She cried out as Blitzwing transformed from his jet mode to his tank form.

"Eat lead Autobot scum!" The Austrian accented Decepticon cried out, aiming at Bulkhead while his attention was diverted. Blitzwing in his pissed off tank mode, was a dangerous combination.

"No!" Jade cried out, holding up her hand as if she alone could stop what was happening. Her Allspark ring glowed, reacting to her will and lifted up Bulkhead's wrecking ball. She slid off of it and onto the ship as it launched itself with incredible force at the tank just as it fired! The wrecking ball, seared through Blitzwings shot and knocked the Decepticon clear off the boat and high into the air!

With a shoom sound that signified his personality change, Blitzwing again reverted to his mentally unstable voice. "Looks like Blitzwing's blasting off again!" he cried out, filling the sky with his high pitched cackling until he was nothing but a tiny dot on the horizon.

"Whoa…how'd you do that?" Bulkhead asked, confused and scratching his head as he withdrew his wrecking ball into his hand.

Jade looked down at her shaking hand, staring at her glowing Allspark ring. The words rang throughout her memory clear as a bell the night before when she'd seen the shooting star in the sky. _As you three have called upon my power, So have I called upon yours. Look deep within yourselves for my gifts and use them to complete me. Make me whole again. Only then will you be able to return to your world_.

"The Allspark." She answered her friend as Bulkhead approached her curiously. "It…must have given me the power to do that when I saw that you were in danger." She shivered as she smiled up at the big bot.

"Awe, cmere you!" Bulkhead looked at her proudly, taking her up in one arm and hugging her close to his spark chamber to warm her. With his free hand, the bot carefully pulled out a fire blanket from a safety compartment on the boat and wrapped his shivering friend up in it. "You did a great job against your first Decepticon. And Blitzwings no pushover either."

Jade beemed triumphantly as Bulkhead cradled her in his arms, watching as land grew closer and closer. _As you three…are there more allspark empowered people like me? _Jade thought to herself. _And If there are…who are they?_

--

Rose held on tightly to the handlebars on the police motorcycle as Prowl sped through the city streets. She watched the animated people go about their daily lives, robots walking amongst them. It was so different from her own, mundane normal world. It was fantastic, amazing, anything could happen here! How Rose wished her online sisters could see it like this. Her long flowing red hair and skirt over her jeans rustled in the wind as a smile gently spread across her face. This was amazing, incredible. She still couldn't believe where she was. In the Transformers Animated world, in Detroit, riding on Prowl. "How are you doing?" Rose heard Prowl's voice issuing from the black motorcycle. "Are you holding out alright? Would you like me to slow down?"

Rose smirked at Prowl and gripped the handlebars tighter in her gloved hands. "Now way mate." Rose assured him as they stopped before a red stoplight. "Can you go faster I wonder?" She teased. "Seems a bit slow going."

Prowl chuckled a bit as the light turned green and he moved forward again. "You couldn't handle my speed human." The ninja bot replied. "I believe, for now, this pace is adequate enough."

"Some bloody fun you are." Rose scoffed and faked a yawn. "I'm going to be bored to tears before we get there. Show me something wicked. You are the famous Prowl I've read about in the news right mate? I want to see what you've got!"

Prowl screeched to a halt, skidding to the sidewalk and stopping as a crowd near a crosswalk looked on curiously. "You want a demonstration then Rose?" Prowl asked, bemused. "Then I'll be happy to oblige. All that I ask is that you…" And before he could finish, the police motorcycle gunned his engine and sped off down the street in a blurr! "Hold on tight!" He finished and cried out as Rose let out a surprised yelp.

"Now this is more like it!" Rose cheered him on as Prowl expertly weaved amongst the cars on the road. Prowl began to head straight toward a construction sites up ahead. With the cities many robot battles, there were many of these sites around to clean up the damage the Decepticons, or a rogue malfunctioning group of robots may have caused to the city. "Oh bloody HELL NO!" Rose cried out in shear terror and delight as Prowl headed straight for a slanted ramp. Was he going to jump it? Rose didn't give that question a second thought. Of course he was going to jump the ramp!

"Hang on!" Prowl warned as he kicked up dirt and dust at the site, swerving around a gigantic rusted brown colored crane. He left tire tracks deep into the dirt and rubble as he launched himself and Rose high into the air. Gaining speed, his tires spinning in midair, Prowl leaned backwards, arching himself upwards.

"Prowl you're bloody amazing but what are you doing?" Rose cried out, holding on for dear life as Prowl headed right toward the side of a nearby building.

"Trust me." Was his calm reply. Well, she didn't really have a lot of choice in the matter at this point. Prowl's tires connected with the side of the building, propelling him and his passenger forward up its side! Rose let out a triumphant cry of exhileration as Prowl took her up the side of the building and neatly up onto its roof.

Rose felt the pure surge of adrenaline rush throughout her body as she gasped for air. Prowl was amazing, awesomeness to the extreme. He'd just jumped a ramp and floored it up the side of a building! She slid off of the seat and took a few dizzying steps forward. Prowl transformed behind her, with the signature transforming digital noise that made the fan girl inside her scream with delight. "Steady now." Prowl told her, gripping her lanky shoulders firmly in his metallic hands. "A ninja must always be light and quick on their feet. Balance and focus are the key to every ninja's training."

Rose's sea blue eyes absolutely lit up with childlike glee. Prowl was giving her ninja pointers? Was he actually going to teach her? She put a black gloved hand over her mouth to keep from crying out and jumping into his arms. "Does that mean you'll make me your apprentice then?" Rose asked hopefully, turning her beautiful eyes on the visored ninja. "Please, please, please Prowl! I'd really fancy being a ninja and you're positively the best mate! You'd be a great teacher!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet." Prowl answered, a little nervously. "First we need to get you back to the base and figure out what to do from there. Over eagerness will get you into trouble. Believe me, my friend Bumblebee knows this all too well."

Rose giggled at the mention of Bumblebee and then leaned over to peer down at the city below them. True this wasn't the highest building in Detroit but its distance from the ground took her breath away. "It's incredible." She gasped, looking at the city skyline and watching the people below go walking by.

"The city has its own charms." Prowl agreed, laying a hand across her shoulder to steady her just in case. "I prefer the peace and quiet of the country myself."

"You should come with me to England sometime mate." Rose smiled up at the ninja bot as they looked over the city together. "Cornwall is quite lovely…if it happens to be sunny."

Prowl smiled and gave her a nod. "Perhaps one day. I do believe I'm in need of a vacation away from the noise and chaos of the city."

As if to prove his point entirely, the buildings alarm suddenly rang, sirens and blinking red lights going off so loudly that Rose covered her ears. "Bloody Hell!" She exclaimed as a grappling hook shot into the air and embedded itself on the side of the building between her and Prowl. "What's going on here?"

"Tallyho!" Came a british male voice much to the goth girl's surprise. A rather portly man dressed in green Robin Hood attire, tights and all, swung himself over the side of the wall and onto the roof. He was carrying an enormous sack over his back with an American dollar sign adorning it. He had an immensely large overbite, his buck teeth jutting out grossly from his upper jaw.

"Angry Archer!" Prowl cried out, immediately taking up a defensive stance. "Give back the money you've stolen and turn yourself into the authorities."

Angry Archer stiffened and gasped as he saw the Autobot. "What ho? A mechanical foe! And one of the Autobots by my wager." He tipped his green feathered hat to Rose. "And beautiful lady as well. This isn't perhaps the luckiest thing to happen. You really suppose that I'll come quietly?" He asked Prowl indignantly. He set the money bag down, reached behind his back and pulled out an arrow and bow.

"I am a villain after all. Stealing from the rich and giving to…myself. I'll give you time to remove the lady from the battle."

"How very kind of you." Rose commented though inside she was screaming. Her fan girl self was jumping up and down to be face to face with her favorite Transformers Animated villain. "I don't suppose you'd fancy having a cup of tea instead of robbing this bank." She asked, gesturing the building they were on with more alarms sounding at every second.

Angry Archer lowered his bow and raised an eyebrow. "My lady, you are from Britannia as well? Oh that is a rather splendid surprise! Well, yes I do rather fancy a cup of good old English tea. Do you suppose how long I've been in this dreadful country and not had a civilized conversation with my own kind?"

Prowl stood there, confused as he put his palm to his forehead. "Just give back the money Angry Archer. I have no wish to hurt or do battle with you."

The Angry archer stopped his talk with Rose and blinked, as if noticing Prowl was standing there for the first time. He bowed to Rose as he fastened the money bag to his belt. "Well good lady, looks as if we'll have to continue this delightful conversation elsewhere." He quickly and randomly grabbed Rose and hefted her over his shoulder, drawing his bow and quickly firing another arrow with a grappling hook attached to it. "Tallyho!" He sung out jumping down from the building and swinging on the rope like Tarzan!

Rose let out an ear piercing scream as she held onto the man in tights for dear life. "Bloody wanker what do you think your doing?" She screamed into his ear. "Put me down this instant! How dare you kidnap me!"

Angry Archer smiled, although she'd made him go temporarily deaf in his right ear. "Ah tis lovely to hear you speak like a real Brit milady!"

Rose didn't answer, her attention turned to Prowl. She gasped in awe, smiling as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop deftly and with ease. His battle mask was down and his optics locked on the Angry Archer. He really was a ninja, and was damn good at what he did! "Put her down Angry Archer!" The black police motorcycle cried out as he left off a rooftop and fired up the jets on his back. He collided with the villain, knocking him onto a lower rooftop and flat on his back, while scooping Rose up in his arms. Prowl definitely was good at what he did. Rose smiled, hugging Prowl and cheering him on for his pure awesomeness.

"Bloody Hell robot! I wasn't going to hurt the poor creature!" Angry Archer protested, rubbing the small of his back and groaning in pain. An ominous beeping noise filled the air as Prowl landed on the rooftop. Angry Archer winced, looking back at his crushed quiver slowly. "Well gent and lady, its been rather amusing but I must make my escape. Farwell!" He pulled out another arrow with a grappling hook and leapt off the building in a hurry.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked her as she clung to his neck and glared at the arrows.

"Prowl…I think we need to leave..."

Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!"

One of Angry Archers exploding arrows had activated when the Robin Hood wannabe had fallen on top of them and that in turn set the others off! Prowl quickly, turned Rose away, shielding her from the blast as the roof began to give way! Prowl held onto the girl as they fell through the damaged roof, wincing as debri began hitting them from every angle!

"Prowl!" Rose cried out, alarmed. They would fall to their death is something wasn't done.

Rose looked down in surprise as her Allspark bat bracelet began to glow its soft shimmery pink and purple color. And then, they disappeared. Poof, out of nowhere, away from the explosion sight and back onto the street in front of the building.

Prowl slid his battle mask back up into his visor and just stared blankly. "That was logically impossible." He said, placing Rose down into the street. "How did we get out of there alive and out here?"

Rose looked down at her shaking lean arm and saw that her Allspark bracelet glowed softly. "Powers…" She murmured, turning the bracelet over and over on her wrist. "The Allspark gave me the power to do that." She concluded.

Prowl knelt down to examine her glowing bracelet and let a smile curl slowly across his face. "And you used it quite well under pressure." He complimented her. "Perhaps you'll make a decent apprentice after all."

Rose's face absolutely lit up as she hugged the police bot with all her might around his waist. "Does that mean I'm your apprentice officially And you'll teach me how to be a ninja!" She squealed, smiling from ear to ear.

Prowl looked a bit nervous as he pried her off of his torso but managed a smile none the less. "Err…yes…let us…be on our way." He told her, transforming back into the police motorcycle and revving his engine. Rose couldn't believe her good luck. Power to disappear at will AND Prowl had decided to take her up and train her to become a ninja! How cool was that! She thanked the Allspark silently as she slid her leg over the motorcycle and gripped the bars. _Autobot base, here we come_! She smiled gleefully as Prowl took off into the street once more.

--

Starscream flew over Detroit as low as he dared. Soaring over the buildings and looking down on the people in deep concentration. He had to find this so called Tea. He would find it! He was Starscream Decepticon air commander and seeker extraordinaire. Oh yes, tea would be very sorry once he found it. Whatever it was. Wherever it was.

"Tea…tea…? What the slag is tea?" Starscream said to himself as he checked his online data tracks. "Let's see what the world wide web has to say about…Tea." His searched turned up 611,000,000 results. "Blast it all! What do these meat bags need with all this…stuff?" Starscream said, landing on top of a nearby rooftop and transforming into robot mode. He sat on the edge of the building, his long limber legs dangling over the sides. Search images flashed throughout his data tracks.

__

Mr. T born **Laurence Tureaud**; _May 21__, __1952__) is an __American__actor__ known for his roles as __Sgt.__"B. A." (Bad Attitude) Baracus__ in the 1980s __television__ series __The A-Team__, as __boxer__James "Clubber" Lang__ in the 1982 film __Rocky III__, and for his numerous appearances in the __WWF__ and as a professional wrestler. Mr. T is also well-known for his distinctive __Mohawk hairstyle__, for wearing large amounts of gold jewelry, and for his tough guy image._

Starscream blinked as he pulled up the picture of the 80's African American star. "She can't want this human can she? She hadn't had any…of this human all day? Are they cannibals?" Starscream winced and shuddered visibly, rubbing his hands against his arms as if to warm them from an icy chill. "Humans…are…disgusting!" He shouted to the air, making a gagging noise and shaking his head.

Starscream blinked and shook his head again. "That can't be it. That can't be what she wants. Alright, searching again." He sighed irritated.

**_E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial_** is a 1982 _science fiction film__ co-produced and directed by __Steven Spielberg__, It tells the story of Elliott a lonely boy who befriends a friendly __alien__, dubbed "E.T.", who is stranded on __Earth__. Elliott and his siblings help the alien return home while attempting to keep it hidden from their mother and the government._

"Ok…that's just confusing. What is that girl's malfunction?" Starscream tilted his head to the side, scratching his helmed head. "Why would she want to abduct and abscond with a small little alien being?" Starscream shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, no, on second thought. I don't want to know." he pinched the bridge of his nose ands stroked his overly long chin. Lets try something else."

Again, Starscream searched through the world wide web. His puzzled expression grew to one of smug triumph. "Ah, so that's what she meant by Tea." He stopped his search on the world wide web, pulling up the herb made beverage in question.

__

Tea is an _infusion__ made by __steeping__ processed leaves, buds, or twigs of the tea bush in hot water for several minutes, after which it is drunk._

The four basic types of true tea are _black tea__, __oolong tea__, __green tea__, and __white tea__._

Starscream frowned again, crossing his arms across the jet's cockpit that formed the center of his chest. "A lot of good that does me. Now that I know what tea is where do I find it?" He stood up, clenching his fists and narrowing his red glowing optics. "Where do I find some tea!" He screamed, firing his cannons into the air in frustration. "Why is it so difficult for me? Why must every little plan I think of be ruined? Why must I suffer like this to gain power? Why me? Why Starscream the mighty? Starscream the powerful Starscream the…" Starscream stopped his whining self pity party and glared down at one of the humans 10 stories below him on the ground.

The woman in question was holding a Styrofoam cup in one hand and a brief case in the other. She had on a nice business suite and was walking in nice black dress shoes, checking her watch occasionally and sipping from the cup. The cup was from Dunkin Donuts and was steaming with a hot liquid inside. "Tea…so finally I have you. Right in my clutches!" Starscream sneered as he turned on the jets on his enormous feet and soared into the air.

He shot down like a bullet, targeting the young woman and landing with an earth shattering thud right in front of her! The ground shook and cracked under his enormous weight as he pointed both arm mounted laser cannons at the frightened young woman. The girl in question had mocha skin the color of her drink which in her tumble, had spilled all over her nice white blouse. Her hair was pinned back into a tight bun, her red painted lips quivering in fear as she crawled away from the enormous seeker.

"Not again." She mumbled, before getting grabbed harshly in Starscream's iron grip. "Look I'm the mayor's aid, I need to get to work before I'm fired!" She cried out to the Decepticon desperately.

"I don't care about your miserable little job fleshling!" Starscream yelled, bringing the unfortunate woman close to his head. She flinched, pulling her hands over her eyes to shield herself from the fiery evil glow of Starscreams optics. "Hand over your tea human! And I'll let you go on your merry way."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" She gasped as Starscream tightened his hold over her. "Put me down! The mayor will hear about this!" She struggled in his grasp, trying desperately to wiggle free as he began to shake her like a rag doll.

"I grow impatient human!" Starscream thundered, glaring at her and pointing his cannon right in her face. "Give me that tea, or I'll send you to the well of all sparks!"

Not knowing what in the world he was talking about, but getting that he was referring to her drink, the mayor's aid glared at the seeker. "It's not tea! It's coffee and you can't have it! You spilled it all over my new blouse!" She yelled at him, her face quickly contorting to an angry rage.

Starscream blinked and looked at her unbelievingly. "Did…you just say that's coffee and not tea?" She didn't answer him at first, too frightened by the manic obsessive look he'd gotten into his optics. "DID YOU JUST SAY THAT'S NOT TEA!" He brought her insanely close to his face again, glaring and gritting his sharp pointed teeth.

"Are you going to eat me or put me down?" The woman demanded, still clinging to her anger and managing to wriggle her arms free of his grasp. She pounded on his fist. Starscream was too stunned as another of his plans was foiled yet again to notice. Though he did slowly release his grip and let the woman go tumbling to the ground.

She fell with an oof on top Starscreams foot, scrambling away from him and grabbing her briefcase. She fished inside of it and pulled out a cell phone, beginning to call the police.

Starscream knelt down to her level and slammed a metallic fist hard into the ground. She gasped, dropping her cell phone and watching it forlornly as it skidded far out of her reach. Dangerously close to a side street sewer grate. "Tell me where to find some tea!" He demanded, pointing a finger at her. "I demand to know where I can obtain that hot human beverage!"

"Why do you want it for anyway!" She cried out, searching the streets frantically for some sort of diner or restaurant that would serve tea. The mayors aid pointed a shaking finger at a "Starbucks" down the road a little ways. "There! They'd have it there!" She shouted.

"Why I want it is none of your concern human." Starscream said, beginning to walk in the direction she had indicated. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll remember it when I'm lord and master of the universe." He inclined his head to her and then turned toward the Starbucks. "Or not." He smirked, finally setting his sights on his goal.

He walked right into the middle of the street. His heavy, thunderous footsteps caused the poor woman's cell phone to shake and tip right into the sewer drain. She groaned and leaned against the side of a telephone pole, head in her hands. "The mayor isn't going to be happy with this." She sighed.

Starscream was content and walking as if he owned the street and every car on the road swerved to avoid the seeker. "Soon enough. I'll have the tea and the Allspark shard and I'll be one step closer to finally defeating Megatron and taking my place as ruler of the Universe!" Starscream smirked to himself as he approached the building. He ignored the screams of the panicked humans as they ran amongst his feet.

The seeker stopped before the outside of the building, standing a few feet taller than it. He smirked, aiming his arm mounted laser cannons at the front entrance and began firing! He brought the cannons down in an arc, cutting open an enormous hole in the front of the coffee smelling building. It looked like someone had been trying to recreate the wall with a swiss cheese theme. He threw aside the debri and gripped the walls and pulled aside the weakened section.

The humans inside screamed in terror and scattered like rats from a cat as Starscream threw the section of wall to the ground and stepped forward into the ruined store. Chairs and tables lay smashed and dented, glass was shattered and everyone save the one employee standing behind the counter had vacated the "Starbucks."

"Good, it appears that I'm first in line." Starscream chuckled wickedly to himself. "Give me a…large tea human service provider." the seeker demanded, reading over the menu. "And…one espresso. That just sounds delightful don't you think?" He added, aiming his laser cannon at the poor man behind the counter.

"He..he…here man take it! Take it all!" The teenage boy behind the counter stammered as he poured the hot tea into the large carrying cup. "Mmmmilk and sugar?" the poor boy asked as Starscream tapped his foot impatiently, making the ground shake and not helping matters at all.

"Yes and be quick about it human!" Starscream frowned and shook his fist. Then he smirked deviously and folded his arms across his chest. "Now about payment…I'll asume trading those items is worth your human life am I correct?"

"Course sir no charge!" The teenager shrieked as he shakily held out the two cups, one tea and one espresso.

Starscream hastily snatched up the two cups in his hand, holding onto them gently and beginning to head out of the hole he'd made in the first place. "Now to bring this back to that girl Rose and collect my Allspark fragment." He placed the two cups inside the nose cone cockpit, securing them in with a seatbelt, hopeful that they wouldn't spill inside of him. Starscream transformed, once again soaring into the sky just as the police arrived on the scene.

Heya peeps, sorry it took me so long to update! But im back from Japan and will try to do it more regularly!

Icarian Angel Wings


	4. Meeting

Megatron paced back and forth impatiently inside his darkened cave base. Base was merely a formality world. The place was more like a lair. It was a cold dismal cavern with only dimmed artificial lighting and small patches of technology lining the walls. Megatron was currently awaiting Blitzwing's return. The Decepticon leader had sent the berserker out on a simple retrieval mission. It shouldn't have taken the spastic idiot this long to obtain a simple Allspark fragment.

With Isaac Sumdac's Decepticon signal blocker still fully functional there was no real way to tell where the manic flyer was at the moment.

"How long does it take that idiot to retrieve an Allspark shard?" Megatron growled as he again looked in vain at the computer screen. "He's taking entirely too long for my liking."

"I would have been back long before him with your Allspark shard in hand lord Megatron!" came the incessantly booming voice of his most loyal and irritating minion Lugnut. The purple and gray brute strode forward haughtily, shaking the ground with each step he took. He knelt down before the Decepticon leader in reverence. "I would have gotten your Allspark shard in a nano click oh great and glorious Megatron!" Lugnut thundered, lowering his single red glowing optic to the leaders feet. "Why did you send out Blitzwing?"

Megatron rolled his optics and tapped his foot impatiently. In truth, the Decepticon leader was merely tired of the triple changer and the arguments he had with himself. He'd only sent him out on the recovery mission to gain some quiet and peace of mind in the base. Obviously, with Lugnut still hanging about, this was quite impossible. "Because Lugnut." Megatron forced himself to say these words, optic twitching in annoyance. "I wanted to have my most loyal servant here by my side."

Lugnut gasped, delighted beyond belief to have been bestowed with such an honor. He knelt down even further, his massively shaped head touching the floor. "Oh but I am not worthy my lord Megatron!"

"Oh get up!" Megatron cried out, exasperated now. "Perhaps Blitzwing was ambushed by the Autobot scum. Go find him Lugnut and assist him if it is necessary."

The purple giant nodded his agreement and rose at once, saluting Megatron. "A wise decision oh great and noble leader!" The lout blinked his one optic and stood up completely. It took all of Megatrons reserved self control not give Lugnut a full out kick in the back to get him all the quicker out of the base. "I shall not let you down oh dark lord of the abyss! I shall find and bring Blitzwing back!"

"Zhere is no need Lugnut." Came a german accented voice from the base entrance. Blitzwing, looking a bit battered, but otherwise in tact entered the room. "Nien, I am back." His face immediately shifted to his insane persona with the jack o lantern face and he immediately ran for Megatron. "Did you miss me? Huh? Did you? Megatron I'm hoooooooooooooooooome!" The triple changer launched himself at the leader, tackling him to the ground in an enormous mech to mech hug!

"Get off me you blithering fool!" Megatron snarled, attempting to wrestle his way free of the insane Blitzwings tight embrace.

"Not until you say pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" The crazy face cackled, laughing maniacally even as Lugnut pried him off of their leader.

"That is no way to treat our leader Blitzwing! Calm yourself immediately!" Lugnut bellowed at the laughing mech. Blitzwing's face immediately changed to its red visored form and he pointed his fire cannons right at Lugnut. "How about a little fire to calm YOU down!" He shouted in the Austrian accent and began to billow flames out of his cannons.

Lugnut gasped as the flames charred his armor, coating him in black soot. He tackled Blitzwing to the ground and the two soon became embroiled in their brawl.

"Heh, I bet my high grade oil on the purple guy." Mixmaster scoffed, chugging down his barrel of oil and looking over at his fellow constructicon Scrapper.

"I dunno why Mix, I'm bettin my highgrade on that crazy fella." Scrapper answered, chugging his own oil right beside his buddy. "Never trust the crazies, they'll getcha in the end."

The two constructicons both stared at the two tussling Decepticons as they landed blow after blow. Never mind helping to break up the fight, they were betting oil on who won.

Megatron got up off the ground, dusted himself off and took a look at his evil minions. Blitzwing and Lugnut were duking it out in the background while the Constructicons swigged their oil and laughed, betting on the outcome. "I'm surrounded by complete and total idiots." Megatron groaned to himself.

"Oh yes!" Blitzwing shouted, reverting once again to his calm, collected German face. "I found something rather interesting leader." He said, kicking Lugnut away from him with very little effort.

"Told yah he'd win, now pay up." Scrapper said smugly.

"Yeah, you win my aft." Mixmaster groaned, handing over his most precious barrel of high grade oil. "Next time we do double or nothing."

Megatron ignored their foolishness and turned to Blitzwing. "What did you find Blitzwing?" He inquired. "Is it about the Allspark shard you obviously came back without?"

"Yes mien leader." Blitzwing answered. "Zhat Allspark shard, a young girl had it. She was with zhat Autobot lug Bulkhead. He protected her and she had some sort of power over the Allspark shard. It vhas a ring around her little finger."

Megatron stroked his chin in thought for a moment. "Perhaps the Allspark is attaching itself to humans somehow." The leader surmised. "That slagger Swindle had stolen an Allspark shard possessed by a human who used its powers to alter time. This may be a complication to the plan." The leader glanced behind his shoulder to the overworked Isaac Sumdac, working on the scimatics for his half completed space bridge. Professor Sumdac glared at the Decepticon leader, meeting his red optics with a tired but still defiant gaze. He continued to work never the less.

"Wasp!" Megatron bellowed, his voice echoing eerily throughout the entire cave. "Scuttle out of your hiding place and report to me immediately!"

"Yesss massster!" rasped the tiny bot as he emerged from behind a stalagmite in the deeper portions of the cave. "Whaaaaat do you commmmmand leader?"

Megatron knelt down to address the jittery bot in person. "I want you to find out more about the Allspark fragments attaching themselves to humans little spy. And report back to me with what you find and how they are connected to the Autobots."

"Yeeeees master!" The smaller rasping bot saluted oblivious to Megatrons utter disdainful looks and bolted out of the base. He clung to the trees quickly ducking behind one after the other. His smaller size giving him the advantage he needed to be the perfect spy. "Bumblebee…Bumblebee…" He hissed to himself. "I'll find you Bumblebeee."

--

Prowl chuckled to himself as he narrowly avoided getting stuck at a red light. "There is a certain advantage to possessing ninja skills." Prowl mused to the young red haired girl riding upon him. "No doubt you'll find out soon enough."

Rose grinned and squeezed the handle bars of the motorcycle affectionately. "Will you really do it then Prowl?" Rose asked the motorcycle as they turned yet another corner in the street. "Your going to make me the best ninja apprentice ever? Cause your just the best teacher!" Detroit was nothing like London. The people drove on the right side of the road, the buildings were definitely taller and more modern looking, lacking a certain classical feel that the goth girl was used to.

The ninja would have smiled at this praise had he been in robot mode. "I'm not the best Rose. I didn't finish the Cybertron ninja training."

"Bugger to that Prowl!" Rose laughed. "You're the best on Earth anyway mate. I've seen your skills on the news. You're bloody brilliant! I'll be the best apprentice ever I swear to you. Especially with my new power." She grinned, looking down at the Allspark bracelet adorning her gloved wrist. She was just so excited that Prowl was going to become her ninja master. Imagine it! Her, a ninja! And learning from Prowl! It was sounding way too good to be true. If it was a dream, she hoped she could dwell in it a while longer before waking up.

--

Jade grinned widely as she sat at the wheel inside the green swat van. She still couldn't believe she was there, riding inside a transformer. A transformer! And not just any transformer, her favorite Transformers Animated Transformer! She peered out the slanted v shaped window, pretending that she was driving Bulkhead. "Can I beep your horn?" The kerchief girl gave him her best puppy dog expression, which worked nicely due to her enormously exaggerated chibi eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Sure, why not." Bulkhead shrugged, seeing no harm in it. Plus…who could resist those big innocent eyes?

Her soft chocolate brown eyes practically sparkled with joy as pulled her hand backward, savoring the moment…before slamming it down onto the center of the steering wheel where the Autobot symbol was located. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The horn blared much to the outrage of the other passengers beside them.

"I've always wanted to do that." She giggled watching as the passersby gave them dirty looks. "I knew a military vehicle would have an uber loud horn!"

"That aint nothing." Bulkhead scoffed. "If you really want to get their attention, check this out." Bulkhead switched on his flashing red and blue lights and siren. "Guess humans don't like bright flashing lights and loud noises huh?" The green bot asked as the other drivers on the road were forced to pull over and allow him full access to the road.

"Not really, coming from like cops or something, but it's sweet when you're the one making the noise." Jade grinned and winked. "Now we'll get there faster."

"You bet!" Bulkhead answered her. "I can't wait for you to see all my friends and we can paint together and play video games and watch cartoons…"

Jade smiled and listened on to the awesome things Bulkhead had planned. She patted the side of the seat affectionately. She did love the big softy so. And now she was his little buddy, how awesome was that? A dream come true!

--

Lala grimaced as she leaned her head out of the window of the yellow Lamborghini. Her long dark curly hair flew about her tanned, freckled face playfully in the wind. She was thrilled beyond belief to be where she was at the moment. With Sunstreaker in a world where Transformers were real and alive! She just wondered if being tailed by the police cars because of a crash was such a great start.

"You two sure know how to make one Hell of an entrance don't you." Lala commented, taking care to withdraw her head from the open window.

"Hey if your going to make an entrance, do it with style!" Sideswipe chuckled over the radio link.

"Hey, just so you know, everything I do is with style!" Sunstreaker scoffed. "Right Lala?"

Lala blushed and turned her head away from the center of the steering wheel, where she imagined he watched her from. Lala patted the side of the seat affectionately before she answered. "Just keep telling yourself that Sunstreaker." She giggled.

Sideswipe laughed over the radio link and Sunstreaker would have pouted had he been in robot mode. "Hey who's side are you on anyway?" Sunstreaker asked, sounding marginally hurt that she hadn't taken his side on the matter.

"I'm on the side of whoever can get us away from the cops!" Lala cried out, as the police lights and sirens grew louder and closer.

"Hang on tight!" Sunstreaker cried out as he kicked it into high gear and sped right through a red light! The cop cars were no match for the fast paced Lamborgini's and were soon left behind completely.

Where are we even going? Sideswipe asked. "This city is really big and I don't feel like running my fuel to the ground looking for nothing.

"Try calling Optimus Prime." Lala offered, sighing and leaning against Sunstreakers squishy leather seat. "That would be smart don't you think?"

"Alright Lala great idea!" Sunstreaker agreed. "Knew you were a smart one. A little firecracker!"

--

Optimus Prime was seated at the control panel in his communications room. An enormous light gray room with a screen encompassing one entire wall of it. The monitor was split into several smaller screens each showing a different portion of the city of Detroit. The leader smiled in contentment in his swiveling chair. Things seemed to be running smoothly today. There were no Decepticon sightings or any Allspark signatures. All appeared quiet. The human villains that often frequented Detroit made themselves scarce today, besides an earlier report of a bank robbery by the Angry Archer. Authorities had apprehended both him and the bags of stolen money dropped hastily to the ground. There were reports of a collapsed building but no one was hurt as it was abandoned. No need to roll out there.

The leader was brought out of his train of thought by static humming in his processors over the comm link and a foreign signal was detected. The red and blue transformer swiveled in his chair and tapped at the side of his right audio receptor, tuning into the signal cautiously.

"This is Optimus Prime, do you read me?" Optimus called out over the radio link. "Identify yourself."

A pause before the answer. "Hey there sir, this is designation Autobot Sideswipe fresh from the Autobot Barracks!" Sideswipe answered cheerfully. "I'm here with my brother Sunstreaker. We landed close to your location but don't happen to have the exact coordinates. Could you help a bot out and send us your location data?"

Optimus Prime was taken aback by the sheer casualness with which the mech spoke when addressing a superior officer. Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. They were being sent to him because they were troublemakers after all. Something else surprised him however. The twins had arrived a day earlier than anticipated.

Optimus ran a quick scan on their energy signatures and confirmed that they were both indeed Autobots and not some Decepticon trick.

"Uh…here, coordinates sent." Optimus answered uneasily, transferring the location of the Autobot base to Sideswipe. "You…weren't scheduled to be here for another megacycle. Did Sentinal send you early without notifying me?" The leader frowned, sounded like something the pompous blue big chinned bot would do.

"Err…about that…" Sideswipe answered uneasily.

The leader raised an optic ridge, not quite liking the new recruit's tone. Optimus blinked in surprise when he witnessed one of the screens on the monitor flare up with an action news report. It pictured a construction site, smoldering in the aftermath of the enormous crash!

"Things are not well in the city of Detroit." The newscaster stated grimly. The human was an aging African American man in a red suit, yellow shirt and matching red tie. His hair was gray at the temples and his expression was lined with worry. "Reports of an unidentified flying object that fell from the sky and crashed into a construction site have been coming in all morning. The object in question isn't any downed Earth Satellite but appears to be an alien spacecraft." The reporter continued as the camera zoomed further into the destruction. The twins wrecked space ship came into full view. The camera focused in on the Autobot insignia emblazoned on the wings of the flaming space craft. "Could this be more Autobots coming to help the city? Or are they here to create more chaos and ensure our impending doom? More about this at 7:00pm."

Optimus Prime's jaw dropped in shock and recognition. "You crashed!" the red and blue bot cried out, pointing at the screen even though he knew Sideswipe couldn't see his action. "How did that happen?"

"He did it!" Screeched a voice that had joined the signal and had an identical energy signature to Sideswipes.

"Shut up!" Sideswipe hissed at the newcomer. "And besides, it was all your fault!"

"It was his fault sir. I'm just an innocent victim in all this." The second voice, Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime supposed, added.

"Why you stupid slagger! You're the one that broke the wheel!" Sideswipe retorted.

"Um…you know he can probably hear you both arguing and its not helping." Came a distinctly feminine voice over the radio link.

"Who's with you?" Optimus inquired, more than confused at their banter. Had Sentinel sent a third person?

"An awesome Earth babe we're totally keeping." Came Sunstreaker over the link.

"Keeping?" Came an indignant reply as well as the honking of a loud horn. "I'm not your pet Sunstreaker, don't treat me like a dog! What are you going to get me a food bowl too?"

"What my brother means sir, is that this girl has an Allspark shard and she's offered to help us find the rest of the pieces. In exchange for a place to stay. It formed a necklace around her neck sir and its power saved all three of us."

The leader was just about to ask another question when an imaged of Starscream smashing into the street in front of the mayors aid popped up on one of the lower screens.

"We'll figure this out later." Optimus replied over the link. "Just make your way to the base. I'll have someone here waiting for you to debrief you on our current status."

"You got it sir, Sideswipe out. " The red lambo twin replied, closing the radio link between them.

Optimus Prime didn't tell the twins of the Decepticon sighting. He was sure they would be rash and rush headlong into battle with Starscream. And wreck more of Detroit in the process. Sentinel had sent them to Earth for more reasons than just being sick of them. According to the reports they were both proven to be disobedient, lazy and disruptive to the other recruits training.

Optimus would have to see them in action before deploying them. Before trusting them. They would have to learn to work with his team and shape up big time. Hopefully, they would shape up with time and discipline.

The leader sprung up out of his chair immediately and took off running. He sped out of the control room as fast as he could.

"What's yer hurry Prime?" Ratchet asked, poking his white head out of the medical bay, wrench in hand.

"Decepticon sighting Ratchet! It's Starscream!" Optimus replied, rushing down the hall without slowing down. "He's attacking the humans! Round up the others and lets roll out!"

"That…might be difficult." Ratchet replied, setting his wrench down and falling into step with Optimus. "Bulkhead's gone to Dinobot Island, Prowl's on patrol and doesn't answer calls and Primus knows where Bumblebee and Sari are. Probably being useless somewhere."

Optimus grunted his displeasure at the news and shook his head. "We'll have to investigate on our own and call for back up later." He turned to the older mech beside him. "Ratchet, why doesn't anyone ever tell me where they are going?" He asked, exasperated.

"The were probably worried you'd make them stay here and work." Ratchet replied. "Sometimes, even heroes need some downtime to relax kid." The old mech gave the leader sage advice before muttering, "This isn't going to go well." under his breath, thinking of how the fight would go with just himself and Prime.

"I'm not some uncaring slave driver that just orders others around all the time." Optimus protested as he spotted Sari and Bumblebee playing video games in the tv room. "Sari, Bumblebee! You two stay here, keep the base protected and welcome our new guests. And stay out of trouble, that's an order!"

"Yep." Sari replied automatically, clicking the controller, her eyes glued to the glowing screen.

"You got it boss bot." Bumblebee echoed her monotone reply. His optics never left the screen either as he totally ignored what Optimus had just told them.

Ratchet sighed and rolled his optics. "Yeah sure kid, you're a barrel full of fun aren't yah." They came to the garage and watched as the doors began to open upon sensing their presence.

Optimus just gave him a look, itching to say "Your one to talk", but instead, transforming into his fire truck mode and watching as Ratchet became an ambulance beside him. "Rollout!" The leader cried and sped off with Ratchet close behind him.

--

As it happened, Bulkhead, Prowl and the twins arrived at the base parking lot only fifteen minutes later, at the exact same time. "Hey there's Prowl!" Bulkhead said excitedly to Jade while he opened the door for her. "But who's he with…and who are those other guys?"

Jade stepped out the left side of the swat van and circled around Bulkhead to get a better look at what he meant. She smiled as she walked behind him, knowing she was about to meet Prowl, the uber cool ninja of the group.

"Oi, there's Bulkhead!" Rose cried out excitedly as she dismounted Prowl and watched as the big bot transformed and stood just as tall as she'd imagined he'd be.

Lala grinned as she left the car door, noticing that both Prowl and Bulkhead were there and that she'd get to meet them. She stopped as she noticed the two other girls standing beside Prowl and Bulkhead. "No way…" She muttered. The Mexican' girls eyes widened in recognition. "Kerchief…really tall with red hair…"

"I can't believe this…" Jade gasped as she looked first at the really tall goth British girl and then to the smaller smaller, tan freckled girl with the headband. They couldn't be who she thought they were.

"Bloody Hell…" Rose exclaimed softly in recognition. She looked at the two shorter girls and there was no doubt anymore. And then came the screams.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The three girls screamed with glee at the top of their lungs and ran toward each other. Somewhere in the middle, they collided in a hug and fell to the ground in a heap, a tangle of arms, legs and still screaming at the top of their lungs.

Prowl frowned and put his hands over his audio receptors. Alarms from nearby cars began to go off and some dogs being walked by a robot began to stop and howl along.

"Uh…I think they know each other!" Bulkhead cried out over the sound of the screaming to Prowl.

"You think?" Prowl answered angrily as another car alarm went off, adding to the overall noise.

"Could you ladies please stop assaulting our audio receptors!" Sideswipe cried out, transforming along with his brother.

"If your sonic attack breaks my mirrors…" Sunstreaker threatened.

Rose, Lala and Jade didn't have a care in the world for what was going on around them. They were too wrapped up in their enormous glomp hug.

"I can't believe its really you two!" Rose cried out, hugging Lala and Jade fiercely against her tall slender frame. "How on Earth…"

"You guys all Allspark thingies too!" Jade cried out gleefully, showing off her dolphin Allspark ring. She squealed in delight at having finally met her two internet friends and sisters.

"This is Hella awesome!" Lala exclaimed, pointing to her cherry blossom choker necklace, unwilling to let go of her friends. "I can't believe we're all here!"

"I know!" Rose agreed wholeheartedly. "I can't believe it either this is all just so cool!"

"Rose and Lala! My sisters!" Jade cried out, almost crying for joy at finding her two sisters and being able to share this adventure with them. "This is wicked awesome!"

The three girls were soon in the shadows of the Autobots as they made their approach, hoping that their respective human friends were alright after that display.

"Hold it right there Decepticons!" Bumblebee cried out, converting his hands into stingers and pointing them at the center of the circle. "We've got you surrounded!"

Sari was right behind him, clinging to the back of his leg and peering at what they had perceived to be a threat. "Wait Bumblebee. Those aren't Decepticons, they're humans." She said, blinking her reddish eyes and looking at them curiously.

"But the alarm just went off, and look at all those other alarms!" Bumblebee pointed out, gesturing at the huddled Autobots. He narrowed his optics and pointed his stingers at the center of the circle again. "What are you guys hiding there then?"

Bulkhead, Prowl and the twins moved aside to show the three girls standing up, still hugging as they smiled and waved at him.

"Told you they were humans." Sari scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well…" Bumblebee converted his stingers back to his hands and scratched one of his horns in confusion. "I'm sure you all have some kind of explanation then?"

"Lets…get them into the base first." Sari suggested, wincing at all the alarms going off from every car surrounding the parking lot.

--

"Gone…?" Starscream's optic twitched in disbelief as he landed and transformed in the exact same spot he'd left the tall, lanky British girl. It was true, she was no where in sight and wasn't showing up on his scanners at all. "Goooooooooooooone?" He repeated, this time clenching his fist in anger. With a shaking arm, he opened the cockpit that made up the center of his chest and delicately removed the large cup of Starbuck's tea from its place inside. "Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!" He howled, angrily throwing the cup to the ground and stomping it flat!

"You (STOMP!) are (STOMP!) the (STOMP!) dumbest (STOMP!) thing (STOMP!) In (STOMP!) the (STOMP!) UNIVERSE!" He yelled out his frustration at the tea, leaving a foot shaped crater in the dirt. The park was empty all around him as people ran screaming from the Decepticon temper tantrum he was throwing.

"How could she be gone!" He snarled to himself as he kicked a park bench into the water. "I told her to wait RIGHT HERE!" He again scanned the immediate area and to his further anger, could find no trace of the girl. "How dare she!" He yelled, pacing back and forth. "How dare she disobey me! ME! Starscream the mighty!"

Starscream reached into his cockpit chest covering for a second time and pulled out his espresso. He reached upward with trembling fingers and brought it to his mouth absently, still fuming over Rose's disobedience. "The nerve, the audacity, after all that effort, the way these Earthlings think they can just…" The seeker stopped and his scarlet optics shifted downward to the small Styrofoam cup he held gently between his fingers. "That…is…DISGUISTING!" Starscream cried out in surprise and alarm. He'd been expecting a delightful array of flavor from the sweet smelling beverage but to a Cybertronian used to chugging back oil and energon…it tasted revolting.

He quickly spit the liquid out of his mouth and made a sour face, throwing the cup as far as he could…considering how light it was and the fact that the wind was blowing toward him, the cup landed right on top of his foot.

The seeker snarled out of spite and aimed his arm mounted laser shooter at the offending cup and fired. Only to miss and hit himself in the foot! Starscream cried out in pain and hugged his foot to his chest, hopping on the other one and howling his frustration. "Slagging Rose! Stupid Earth beverage! Why is it so hard for me to take over the universe!" He promptly tripped over a tree and landed face first in the dirt of a baseball diamond.

"This is so humiliating." Starscream huffed, spitting out a mouth full of dirt. "I hate this planet!" He whined, sitting up and wiping off the dirt that had begun to coat his armor. The angry scowl again glanced across his face as he shook his fist to the sky. "I'll get that Rose for this! I work tirelessly to bring her the tea she desires and this is how I'm repayed? She'll realize the mistake she made all too late when she feels the wraith of Starscream the invincible!" And with that, Starscream transformed back into his harrier jet mode, taking to the sky in a cloud of dust. It hadn't been a good day. He was in dire need of a good long recharge back at his base on Earths moon. And a hug…

Hey peeps sorry its been a while, but add school to the incessant work schedule I have and it sucks big time for writing. I will try to update more, I promise! And btw, does anyone know when the new Transformers Animated season will premier? Like what date and time? I wanna see the new eps so bad!

Icarian Angel Wings


	5. Assignments and Makeovers

"He…tore open the wall of your beverage dispersal store." Optimus Prime repeated, kneeling down to the acne faced teenage boy moving among the wreckage of the totaled Starbucks. "Can you think of any reason for him to do this?"

"Decepticons don't need a reason to cause mayhem and destruction Prime." Ratchet grunted, looking around at the debri in disgust. "They just come in and destroy every thing in sight and leave others to clean up their mess!" The medic kicked at a bent metal chair in frustration, causing the poor teen to wince and duck behind the counter.

"It's my first day man!" The blonde teenaged boy cried out, shuddering and pinning his body closely against the counter as if to hide from the robots. "Training didn't cover how to deal with giant robots who want tea! We don't even carry cups that big man!"

Optimus Prime held up his gigantic hands in a gesture of peace. "Young man calm down. I can assure you we are not here to harm you or your store any further."

Ratchet tilted his old grouchy head to the side and glowered. "Did you say he actually purchased a disgusting human concoction?"

"Yes, tea as you said?" Optimus asked gently as the young boy nodded. "Why would he wish to obtain a human beverage? It wouldn't do his systems any good."

"He wanted an espresso too." The pimply faced blonde teen squeaked under Ratchet's scrutinous glare. "Said it sounded delightful." The boy, who's nametag read "Miles" on it blinked in confusion at the leader of the Autobots. "That sounded kinda gay man. Are you alien robots…like that?" He shuddered visibly and backed away against the wall as if to protect his backside.

Optimus Prime frowned then briefly looked up the word "Gay" on the world wide web. _Gay: Excited with merriment; manifesting sportiveness or delight; inspiring delight; livery; merry_. "Well, I suppose most of us are gay all the time." Optimus answered. "Some more than others. We like to be gay. We would be gay all day if circumstances allowed us the privilege."

Ratchet had looked up the word on the world wide web as well and shook his head in annoyance. "You and the rest of the bots may love to be gay all day but there's more important things to worry about!" He said, grumpy and agitated. "Like why a rogue Decepticon would break into a building, steal two human beverages and leave!" The medic blinked in surprise as he looked down and saw that the human had left. "What crawled up his tailpipe?" Ratchet scratched his head in confusion.

The leader shrugged and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade grinned as she headed toward the inside of the Autobot base. Her arms linked firmly with her friends Rose and Lala. The two other girls were just as ecstatic as she was to be with their long time internet sisters. "I still can't believe this!" Jade exclaimed her grin, widening as they followed the bots past the security measures set into place.

"Oh I know!" Rose echoed her friends delight. "Do you have Allspark powers as well Jade?"

"Yeah I do!" Jade answered and as a demonstration, she lifted up her hand and concentrated. Her two friends watched in awe and stepped back as a discarded hubcap lifted up off the ground and floated slowly toward her open hand. Her dolphin Allspark ring glowed brightly on her finger. "What about you Rose?" Jade asked, taking the spiral hubcap in her hand.

"Yeah, watch its wicked." Rose smiled at her two much shorter friends. She looked thoughtful for a moment, her bat shaped Allspark necklace glowed. The British girl disappeared in the blink of an eye as she accessed her power. Rose reappeared right behind her two friends and tapped them both on the shoulder. "Wicked cool huh girls?" She smiled brightly.

Jade and Rose turned to Lala as if to ask if she'd received powers as well. Lala smirked and pointed to the cherry blossom Allspark necklace that adorned her neckline. "I saved those two idiots from crashing to the ground with their ship." She explained, gesturing at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The girls giggled and exchanged knowing glances back and forth. They both knew how much their Mexican friend loved Sunstreaker, now they would have to work on getting them together.

"Watch this." Lala said proudly. She concentrated and walked right through both of her friends as her cherry blossom Allspark necklace glowed around her neck.

It left them with a cold feeling, as if a chilly wind had just blown amongst the two of them. "Wow, we have totally uber cool powers." Jade said happily. "We should use them to help the bots out or something."

"That would be Hella cool!" Lala agreed. "They need help with all the nasty Decepticons running around."

"Prowl's going to teach me to be a ninja." Rose proclaimed happily. "I can use my power to my advantage."

"You'll be the best ninja ever if Prowl is your teacher." Lala added. "Hopefully he won't hit you on the head like Mr. Chan did to me!"

"Owe." Jade winced, rubbing the back of her head reflexively. "That would hurt with his metal hands."

"I don't think he will though." Lala put in. "Maybe we can spar together after you've had some training. I want to see if my skills measure up to what Prowl teaches you."

"Ok, we can spar sure." Rose agreed.

The girls once again fell into conversation with each other, only stopping to stare in awe at the familiar but still strange Autobot base.

Bulkhead turned his smallish helmed head back to check on his little friend. He smiled, seeing how happy she was talking with her two other human friends.

"Do you think Prime will let them stay with us?" Bulkhead leaned down and whispered to Prowl.

"He must once he realized the important powers they carry." Prowl answered in the same hushed tone that his enormous green friend was using. The ninja bot glanced back at the new arrivals and frowned, narrowing his azure optics. "They've all found shards of the Allspark and appeared before us Bulkhead. I don't believe that's a coincidence." The police motorcycle again glanced back at Rose, Jade and Lala, making sure they weren't listening into the conversation. "The Decepticons will be after them in very little time. Starscream already knows of Rose's mysterious Allspark bracelet."

"Oh yeah and Blitzwing knows about Jade's Allspark piece too." Bulkhead told Prowl as he glanced back at the small brunette with the kerchief and adorable round chocolate brown eyes. "After she clobbered him good." Bulkhead chuckled and felt a surge of pride for his newfound little friend.

The green bot grimaced as he thought of the Decepticons. The cons wanted power more than anything and would resort to any means to get it. Bulkhead shuddered to think of the Decepticons hurting his new friend, any of his friends. Sari was already a target because of her Allspark powered key. They had done a pretty decent job of protecting her so far. What were three more humans? How hard could guarding them be? "We need to make sure we protect em." Bulkhead told Prowl as he came to that conclusion himself. "So the cons can't hurt them or use them against us."

Prowl nodded, seeing the wisdom in this. "Perhaps Prime will assign us as guardians to them." The ninja bot suggested. "I have already taken Rose, the tallest human girl with the red hair as my apprentice ninja. It wouldn't be too much trouble to be her guardian as well." Prowl looked over at his friend. "And it seems that little one with the butterflies on her has taken quite a liking to you as well."

"Yeah, maybe we should call Prime and tell him about the guardian idea." reliquary Bulkhead agreed, touching the side of his head where his audio receptors were. He liked the idea of being Jade's guardian. I mean, he'd already acted the part, why not make it official? "Bulkhead to Prime…"

Optimus Prime and Ratchet had left the ruined Starbucks when a clean up crew had arrived. Satisfied that they could get no other information from the long blonde haired teenage boy called Miles and that the clean up crew didn't need their help, they had decided to search for more clues.

"That Starscream sure has a glitch in his cpu." Ratchet commented grumpily. "Destroying a human beverage dispersal unit and taking two very small human caffeine ridden slag mixes. What's the world coming to these days?"

"Yeah, Bulkhead what's your status?" Optimus answered, ignoring Ratchet and picking up on the green bots signal. "There was a human girl with them? How is that possible? She has an Allspark fragment around her neck? Prowl found another human girl with an Allspark shard around her wrist this time? And you too? Wait, wait, slow down."

"Prime what's that overgrown green destructo bot going on about now?" Ratchet grumbled again. "The Allspark's finding its way to too many humans if you ask me. This will lead to nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, we're headed back to the base now." Optimus answered, once again ignoring the old crank bot. "Just keep them there and out of trouble. Yes, the twins too. I've heard they can be more trouble than a faulty energon smelter."

"Right, got it boss bot!" Bulkhead answered, closing off the link and tilting his head curiously as he observed his buddy Bumblebee behaving rather strangely.

The little yellow bot was running from one tall, lanky lambo twin to the other. They were about Ratchet's height but less bulky and so were fairly taller than Bumblebee himself. They were only twins in their Lamborghini modes, having a fair amount of differences between them in robot mode. Sunstreaker kept the fins on the side of his head while Sideswipe sported a black helmed head with two points, minus any fins.

The horned black striped little bot looked up to both of them, an enormous grin plastered across his youthful face. "I can't believe it was you two who unleashed a bunch of petro rabbits into a weapons processing plant! Pure genius! You guys are real legends around the barracks!"

"Yeah, that's where they sent us after we set a random lab on fire by mixing two noxious chemicals." Sideswipe shrugged.

"How were we to know that no face Wheeljack was actually telling the truth?" Sunstreaker added defensively. "He blows himself up more than we ever did!" Both lambo twins laughed together at the memory and were soon joined by Bumblebee. They stopped and gaped at him, raising their optic ridges in slight annoyance.

Bumblebee stopped, a bit embarrassed and twiddled his thumbs idly. "Do you…guys think you can teach me how to pull off wicked cool pranks like that?" Bumblebee asked the twins, flashing them his very best wide innocent smile.

"Hello!" What am I? Invisible? I want to learn how to pull of awesome pranks too!" Sari chimed in, pounding at Bumblebee's leg with her tiny darkly tanned fist. Bumblebee scooped up his pigtailed pal and hoisted her up on his shoulder. "You can touch these faces? Can't you?" Bumblebee pleaded with the lambo twins as Sari pressed her face against his own, mirroring his innocent smile. Her childish cuteness only added to the innocent farce they were both trying to portray.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other doubtfully. "I don't know about this, what do you think Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked his twin.

Sideswipe glared harshly down at the two smaller creatures and said nothing for a minute. "Do you both swear yourselves to secrecy and will be willing to give us your complete and total loyalty?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Bumblebee and Sari nodded eagerly. "Come on pleeeeeease!"

Sideswipe glanced over at Sunstreaker and both nodded together in agreement. "Then…after a little initiation which we need to think up. Your in."

"We're in?" Echoed Bumblebee and Sari, look at each other in eager amazement.

"After you prove yourselves." Sunstreaker laughed. "Then you can join Sideswipe myself and Lala."

"Lala?" Sari asked, looking over Bumblebee's shoulder and narrowing her large eyes at the tanned freckled Mexican girl. "How come _she_ gets to be in?"

"Cause she saved our afts from crashing." Sideswipe answered, lightly flicking the little red headed girl off of Bumblebee's shoulder and onto the ground. He didn't like the way she had been glaring at Lala…little brat.

"Yeah, she has special Allspark powers." Sunstreaker added and watched as Bumblebee helped his little friend up. "What can you do?"

Sari smirked and gripped the key hanging from around her neck. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." She said smugly. "I'll just have to show you."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl began showing their new guests all around the Autobot base. Rose gasped in delight when she beheld Prowl's room and her new meditation spot before their lessons would officially begin each day. "God, you really do have a random tree growing in your room." Rose remarked as she strode forward to gently lay a hand across its smooth bark. "It's quite beautiful."

"Yes it's a cherry blossom tree. Quite popular in your planet's country of Japan." Prowl answered her, smiling and admiring the tree with his young apprentice. "In the solar cycle called spring they bloom and have extraordinary colored blossoms."

Rose had to really stop herself from giggling at his motivation cat hanging by a tree branch poster. "Your room's lovely Prowl, really." Rose complimented, touching the black ninja bot's arm. "Is this where we'll be training then. After meditation?"

Prowl nodded. "We'll start off here and build up your skills. Then we'll test what you've learned out into the city."

The British red haired girl nodded eagerly and then winced as she heard Bumblebee and Sari rather loudly showing the twins around their new living quarters. "Hard to find peace here huh?" She grimaced as Prowl frowned.

"Quite." Prowl agreed with her and watched Bumblebee chattering away and moving erratically. "Seems Bumblebee is quite taken with our new Autobot arrivals."

Rose looked beyond the spazzing little yellow guy and a knowing smile crept to her pretty sea blue eyes. "Someone else is quite taken too I see." She said, leaning her elbow against Prowl and peering through the doorway to get a better look.

Sunstreaker had scooped up a delighted Lala and set her on his shoulder as Bumblebee showed them the kitchen, the tv room as well as the other important quarters used by both themselves, Sari and now the girls as well.

Bulkhead was happily showing Jade around as well from her perch on top of one of the wing like car doors that protruded from his back. She smiled and talked merrily with the big green bot. It made Rose happy to see her sisters with their favorite transformers. If only she could see hers…

"What's going on here!" yelled an all too familiar old crotchety voice. Rose shuddered and clapped a hand over her forehead. It was Ratchet alright…just not her Ratchet.

"Oh God, why can't you be my sexy voiced Ratchet?" Rose murmured to herself as she and Prowl made their way into the center tv room to greet Optimus and Ratchet.

"WHAT?" Said white and red ambulance bot yelled, pointing a finger at the British girl. "I heard my name human! Why are you talking about me? What have these young slaggers told you huh?"

"Nnnothing." Rose managed to blurt out, fighting back the urge to sob uncontrollably. She wanted more than anything to be with the 2007 movie verse Ratchet. Her knight in shining neon yellow armor with the sexy voice who turned into a search and rescue Hummer.

Optimus winced as he saw the young girl's face slowly sink downwards into a melancholy pout. "Sorry about Ratchet, he still needs to work on his people skills." Optimus apologized. "Can I have everyone in here?" He shouted to his wandering teammates and their newer comrades. Everyone responded positively as he had hoped and soon he had them all at his attention in the tv room.

Introductions were made and stories were exchanged. Lala, Rose and Jade had all agreed to keep their true homes a secret. Telling their transformer friends that they were from a world where futuristic Detroit and Cybertron were only a cartoon was a bad idea.

A very bad one.

After Optimus Prime had heard all three arrival stories and thought about it for a moment he nodded to each of the three girls in turn. "It appears the Allspark chose you three to help us out from what you told me." The leader said smiling. "And you've more than proven yourselves today that you would be a welcome addition to the team. So, therefore, you can stay with us."

The three girls cheered, for joy. Now they would be able to stay with their Autobot friends and secondly…not have to live on the streets.

"Prime, Prowl and I were talking and we think that the our new friends should have guardians." Bulkhead stepped forward, Jade still hanging onto the left car door that protruded from his back. "Y'know, so that they'll be better protected against Decepticons.

Jade smiled warmly and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. She quickly wrote a message. "Worlds Best Guardian" with a large arrow pointing downwards. She grinned and held up it for all to see as the arrow pointed to Bulkhead. The enormous green bot grinned up at her and winked, folding his arms across his chest.

Prowl stood beside Rose and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I've already agreed to take Rose on as my apprentice ninja and would consider it a great honor to continue protecting her." Rose hugged Prowl around the waist, happy with this arrangement. She'd always loved the cool mysterious ninja bot and if she couldn't have her 2007 Ratchet protecting her, then Prowl was the best choice.

"Both arrangments are fine." Optimus agreed. "But what about you?" He asked Lala who was still perched on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Are you sure you want Sunstreaker as a guardian? Wouldn't you prefer someone with more experience?" The leader looked down at Bumblebee who immediately put his arms up in protest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there Prime! I'm already Sari's guardian pretty much, I can't have two! I wouldn't have any free time! What would happen if both of them got attacked at once? I am the fastest thing on wheel's but even I can't be in two places at once!"

Lala giggled a bit and shook her head. "I trust Sunstreaker Optimus. I know he'll take good care of me." She huddled closer to the black and yellow fin on the side of Sunstreaker's head and gave him the thumbs up sign. He grinned impishly and returned the thumbs up.

"There's no way I'd ever let anything happen to my charge. I'll be the most amazing, stunning, awesome guardian there is!" Sunstreaker answered. Bumblebee looked relieved as Optimus nodded and agreed to this.

"Just one question though love, now that we've got all that sorted." Rose chimed in. "Where are we going to live? Is there a spare room?"

"Oh there's an empty storage room in the back." Bumblebee explained, pointing in the direction of a hallway opposite the kitchen. "But…there's no beds or anything. You'd have to put human stuff in there."

Jade tapped her newly acquired guardian's shoulder and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Take us to the mall?" She asked in a charmingly cute voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulkhead had agreed to take the femmes to the Detroit super mall and wait for them in the parking lot. They were to pool their money together and buy sleeping materials as well as whatever else they could afford. The problem was…they didn't know if they had any money with them.

Jade fished into her pockets, watching as Lala and Rose did the same. "Anybody got any money?" Lala asked. She pulled out her ipod she affectionately called "Peanut" and she felt in her back pocket for the wallet she carried with her and the chain it was attached to. "Peanut!" She exclaimed taking out the ipod. "But I'm broke though." She lamented sadly.

"Same here love, its all Brit money." Rose echoed her friends disappointment, holding up colorful pounds and different sized pence. "Though, my ipod is with me too actually." She smiled at this and patted her pocket. "What about you Jade? Have you got enough money for a pizza at least? I'm famished." The tall British girl rubbed her stomach for emphasis, trying to quell its hungry growl.

"Just gimme a sec to check." Jade told her friends and grinned when she pulled out her own ipod. "Damn, this thing gets to go everywhere!" She laughed. Jade replaced it back into her pocket and pulled out her debit card. "That's funny." She looked closely at the name on the card. "It says Jade Rivers. My fanfic name."

"Give it here love?" Rose asked to see the card and gasped as she saw the name written there.

"No way!" Lala echoed their surprise as the card was passed to her. "See how much money you've got on there. You've got to have enough for at least a pizza or something."

Jade nodded, taking the card and again grinning and reading the name on it. She loved her fanfic name so much more than her real name. The girls approached an atm machine near the mall's food court and an open Bank. She put it in, typing her pin number and checking her balance. "You know, I did get paid a few days before we got here. I probably still have most of my paycheck. We get paid every two weeks so it's a bit bigger than normal, should have at least a thousand dollars." Jade explained. "Enough to get food, sleeping stuff and some other things."

Jade blinked. Her balance read 1,247,399,000.00. She pressed cancel and then put her pin in again to check the balance. She must have been seeing things. No way she had that much money. "What the Hell…" Jade trailed off, showing the enormous sum of money to her friends as the screen again said, 1,247,399,000.00.

"That's a hella lot of money!" Lala shouted in excitement. "What did you do? Win the lottery?"

"I don't know!" Jade admitted rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I have no idea where this came from!"

Rose had walked over to a robotic bank attendant and asked for assistance. "Excuse me, but my friend needs some information about her account." The polite British girl asked the smaller robot.

"Yeah, she's got a ton of money!" Lala added as the small, square shaped bank bot plugged a wire into the atm and hooked it up to the side of its tv shaped head.

"I really hope I'm not some secret drug dealer in this world or something." Jade murmured to Lala who giggled in response.

"Jade, your way too nice and sweet to be a drug dealer." She replied, giving her friend a hug.

"It appears as if you deposited an amount of 1,279.00 in the form of a direct deposit check at least 75 years ago. With the current rate of interest magnified by the fact that your company purchased stocks from Sumdac Systems and issued each of their employee's a tidy share, which skyrocketed in the market increase 20 years ago. Sweetheart, your rolling in the green now!" The bot patted the brunette's back and began playing Fergie's "Glamorous" over its speakers.

"_Flying first class, up in the sky,_

_Popping champagne living my life in the fast lane…"_

Jade's already enormous chibi eyes widened as she squealed in delight along with her friends. Jade, Rose and Lala began whooping for joy right in front of the bank. They jumped up and down, not even caring who saw or stared at them. Now they had enough money to get whatever they needed because of course Jade would share it with her friends!

"Um, yeah I think we have enough to get some pizza." Jade laughed when they were done jumping up and down and cheering. The three friends once again linked arms and headed toward a nearby pizza parlor opposite the food court.

Wasp had followed them inside the mall. He glanced at the tracker that showed him the location of the three identical Allspark signatures. Wasp recognized Jade by the picture Blitzwing had sent him, confirming his targets. He tilted his head to the side and made a sort of buzz noise out of excitement. "Ooooooh, girlssssss go in there…Wasp must follow…" The blue striped spy had been ducking and weaving amongst mall displays and signs, keeping well out of sight of the three girls with the allspark shards. The girls hadn't noticed him as of yet, though utterly insane, Wasp was good at what he did.

No one in the mall thought anything of a robot darting around from store to store. It was futuristic Detroit, home of the Autobots as well as hundreds of other robots. It wasn't uncommon to see robots running stores, doing errands and even walking dogs in plain sight.

In the middle of the food court, there were several plants put there for decoration. Planted palm tree's in pots as well as beautiful flowers next to topiary bushes shaped like animals. The bot quickly ducked behind a flowery bush and peered through it at the three female humans sitting inside the pizza parlor. He trained his audio receptors to focus in on their conversation, excluding the other noises within the immediate area.

"Wait, back up girl. You actually told Starscream to get you tea?" That came from the human with the brown and blonde hair. The same that Blitzwing had shown him. She had some sort of human hair garment adorning her head.

"Yeah, did Starbitchy actually get it?" Asked the shortest human girl with mocha colored skin and freckles. She too, had a strange hair ornament in the form of a black headband that held back her curly dark brown hair. "What did he do? Stand in line and wait for it?" Peals of girlish laughter came from all three human girls as they drank a human beverage called soda.

"I didn't stay to find out love!" Rose managed to get out through her own laughter. "He told me to stay there bless him. He's mental if he thought anyone would!"

Wasp rolled his optics and grumbled to himself. "Femalessss are boring. Talk about the Aaaaaaallssssssspark!"

Suddenly, a cold, sticky pink and white concoction of sugar, milk and preservatives fell upon his right foot. Wasp blinked, shuddered from the sudden coldness and held his foot up into the air. The blue striped spy analyzed the unknown frozen blob of slippery substance.

"Hey mister want some more Ice cream? It's strawberry!" Wasp narrowed his optics and glared at the little human sparkling that had managed to sneak up on him. The little curly brown haired boy was dressed in a white jumpsuit and looked to be about five years old. He grinned up at Wasp and offered him what little remained of his strawberry ice cream cone.

"Sssssneaky pest!" Wasp hissed at the little boy, knocking the ice cream cone to the ground in one fluid motion. "Go ssssslime someone else!"

Immediately the little boy burst into tears and ran out of the bush and flower display screaming. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mommy he took my ice creeeeeeeeeeeame!" The child wailed back to his parents.

"Sssssstupid organics." Wasp shook his head and tried to wipe off the sticky pink rapidly melting ice cream. His audio receptors perked up when he heard the girl's laughter become fainter and fainter. He guessed they were leaving the restaurant. Wasp was just about to follow behind and out of sight when again, he heard something that dismayed him.

"Where's the bully Daniel? Who took your ice cream?"

Slag, the parental units of the sparkling he'd just frightened! Wasp made a mad dash in the opposite direction just as Spike Witwicky made his way into the topiary display. Finding only the spilled ice cream cone, the man in an identical white jumpsuit patted his son's head and smiled knowingly. "You probably just tripped and dropped it huh? I'll get you another ice cream son."

Immediately, the boy's tears disappeared and a happy grin spread across his sour face. Daniel laughed and ran back to his mother pushing a baby carriage. His father shook his head and chuckled warmly at his sons sudden change of mood with the mention of another frozen treat and made his way back to his wife and infant baby.

Wasp chanced a glance from behind the store wall that he'd currently ducked into. The three humans, designations Rose, Lala and Jade were chatting happily as they walked along the mall corridor. The spy grinned wickedly to himself at their oblivious nature and knew it would be incredibly easy to continue spying on them and maybe even capture at least one to bring back to Megatron.

"Gift for my maaaaaster." Wasp rasped about to duck into another nearby store. He stopped when he felt two pairs of human hands on his shoulders and arms. The spy flinched at the touch and turned to face his molesters. Two human femmes, dressed in tight fitting jeans and short revealing tank tops with denim jackets over them. One was blonde haired and blue eyed with lightly tanned skin. The other was a brunette with green eyes and paler skin. Their tags read Victoria and Tiffany. The store he had chosen to hide out in was actually a beauty salon.

Both teenage femmes glanced at each other, and burst into high pitched giggles.

"This is like, totally the best way to practice our skills!" Tiffany, the blonde one cried out, hugging Wasp's arm to herself and pulling him backwards. "The boss says we'll be getting customers who want us to make their robots beautiful. Might as well get started!"

"Yeah, we could totally give him a makeover!" Victoria added, tossing back her short curly hair and pulling at Wasps other arm. "What about it huh? We could help you like look ultra fabulous!" She grinned up at the blue and yellow bot.

"Waaaaasp not need help!" The spy hissed as the girls led him to a fairly large chair and sat him down. "Waaaaasp…ooooooh."

The two teenage girls had begun to wash him down, using sponges and polishing rags to wipe off the dirt and debri and make his paintjob look clean and nice. Wasp enjoyed the feeling of the soft material and leaned backward into his chair, relaxing a bit as the two girls went to work. It felt like the two humans were catering to him like royalty and it made him feel to think of it that way.

"Wassssp feel like king!" the spy said happily as they began to polish and shine him up. He shuttered his optics and let the two giggling females do their work, content that he could always find the other girls with the Allspark fragments later.

"That's right just relax while we make you over completely." Tiffany giggled as she mixed the cotton candy colored paint.

"You'll feel like a completely new you! Better and like totally pretty!" Victory answered the bot, cocking her head to the side and blowing a bubble from the gum she chewed. "Let's repaint you first, then add designs and make you shine!"

"Waaaaasp like being treated like royalty…" Wasp almost purred as she slipped into a comfortable doze. The paint felt cool and soothing to his armor, tingling slightly as they brushed it up and down.

When the spy awoke from his pampered slumber, the girls were just putting the finishing touches upon him. The once slate blue and yellow spy was now coated from head to toe in pretty pink sparkling paint! On his arms were small little pictures, a heart, a unicorn, a smiley face, a rainbow, flowers, stars, a butterfly and an enormous purple cupcake!

The two girls beamed excitedly at him and handed him an extremely large mirror.

"You look so pretty!" Victoria exclaimed clapping her hands and jumping up and down for excitement.

"Yeah, like a total improvement over what you were! You totally rock now!" Tiffany echoed her coworker as Wasp admired his reflection in the mirror.

"Wasp…is pretty!" The spy bot exclaimed, actually LIKING his new paint job. It pleased him immensely to have others admire him and watched as the two girls again cheered him on.

Wait…girls…what was he supposed to be doing?" Wasp clapped a hand over his optic sensors and shook his head. He'd been undergoing this transformation of colors for a long time. The girls he was supposed to be watching had to be either gone or on the other side of the mall by now. Without thanking, paying or even congratulating the beauty salon attendants for their job well done, Wasp dashed out of the store as fast as his legs could carry him.

He searched the mall high and low for their Allspark energy signatures but found nothing. After their shopping, the girls he was supposed to be tracking, Rose, Lala and Jade were long gone. "Massster is not going to be happy with me…." Wasp hissed as he made his way outside to see if they were in the parking lot.

Speak of the Devil…

Megatron's signal began beeping irately. Wasps communicator blinking a red light on and off. The blue bot winced and shakily pressed a few buttons on his now sparkly pretty pink paint job. "Thissss is Wasp." The bot rasped nervously.

"Report Wasp. Have you found the humans with the Allspark fragments yet?" Megatron demanded. His voice sounding increasingly irritated over the audio frequency.

Wasp didn't answer right away, shrugging some sparkles off of his shoulders. "Wasssssp has good news and bad newssssss masssster." He hissed apologetically.

Megatron growled in annoyance and pounded the side of the control panel with his enormous metallic fist. "What bad news? What have you done now you blithering fool!"

"Bad newssss is Wasp lost Allspark powered girls." Wasp said slowly over the communicator, waiting for the explosion from his leader and master.

"Imbecile!" Megatron thundered over the comm link, shaking his helmed head. His optic twitched sporadically as he fought to regain control of his temper. He sighed heavily and said a bit more calmly, yet still his voice was laced with anger. "What's the good news then you lowly little creatin? Have you found out more information about them? Or the whereabouts of the Autobot base?"

"Noooo masssster." Wasp almost whispered, afraid to speak more. He glanced over at his arm and the unicorn and smiley face that were painted on there expertly. Smiling he switched the audio communicator to video and let his leader see what the two employee's at the salon had done to him. "The good newsss is Wassssp looks fabulous!"

Megatron said nothing for quite some time. Just staring at the now pink painted, sparkling little spy who'd been completely distracted from his mission sent angry waves of misery up and down his circuitry. "Return to base immediately you wretched little failure!" The Decepticon leader snapped at the much tinier bot. "And wash those ridiculous things off of yourself! You're a Decepticon! Not a human clown!" He closed off the video link and sank his head into his arms, gripping the control station with both hands until dents appeared in the metal.

"Slag it to the pit." Megatron growled to no one in particular. "Why is it that I am surrounded by traitors, idiots and incompetent morons?"

The grey transformer felt his grip on the console slacking as his chair was spun around. He opened his fiery red optics in surprise and shock to behold Blitzwing with his incredibly insane cackling face gracing his head. Blitzwing giggled in a high pitched symphony of mirth he twiddled his finger against the tip of Megatron's nose. "Just lucky I guess eh Megatron?" Without waiting for an answer the triple changer fell to the floor and again burst into high pitched giggling.

A roar of such intensity rocked the entirety of the cave base, causing the ridged stone stalactites to shake and crack in their place. Several of them fell, clattering to the floor, some pieces as large as humans, splintering into smaller chunks as they hit the ground. Megatron stomped away from the gleeful moron, giving Blitzwing a hard kick in the middle for good measure before transforming into his Osprey model Helicopter mode. "I'm going out for a flight." Boomed the leader over the rotating helicopter blades. "Follow at your own risk." The leader snarled, his voice crackling with raw rage. He made it very clear that if anyone bothered him at this point, it would be suicide. With that, the Decepticon leader took off out of the base and into the open air. Perhaps flying out into the open would cool Megatron off after a while. But then again, maybe it would be time away from his loyal soldiers that he needed the most.

Wasp hissed to himself and folded his arms across his painted chest. He looked down at himself and shook his pointed head. "Wasssssp likes new paintjob." He lamented sadly. But there was no use arguing with the heated leader. What Megatron wanted, he would get. Including those annoying femmes that had eluded him.

So sorry for not updating sooner everyone. I've been pretty sick for the past two weeks. Well, hope the wait was worth it. I'll be updating a lot sooner now that I'm feeling better. And I'll be getting up a Christmas chapter soon too, just in time for the holidays. Imagine it, Christmas at the Autobot base. ^_^

Stay tuned for the next chapter when Starscream finally catches up with Rose! Dun dun duuuuuuun!

Icarian Angel Wings

BTW fanart for Dreams including the Jade/Bulkhead Worlds Best Guardian moment are at these links if you wanna check them out.

.com/art/Worlds-Best-Guardian-98189002

.com/art/Rose-on-the-Prowl-98304909


	6. Heat of Battle

Sorry for the delay! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Megatron snarled to himself, winging his way over the human built city of Detroit Michigan in disgust. The air was befouled by unnecessary human toxins, wafting away from their primitive factories and places of business. The pollution was clogging his systems slowly, they would soon need a thorough washing and sanitizing. How he hated this planet and its dirty, filthy inhabitants. "Pathetic humans." Megatron grumbled. "Waisting away on disgusting mudball of a planet. I should strip this world of all its resources then destroy it!"  
He chuckled wickedly as some Canadian geese flying in a v shape honked their fear at his intrusion into their part of the sky. His mood lifted as he watched them scatter, feathers falling in a brown whirlwind as they scrambled to get out of the helicopter's way. He was king amongst the skies. No one could compare to him in that domain, no mere Earth air vehicle could keep up with him or blast him out of the sky. Up there, he was invincible. And soon all of Earth would know it.

He was stirred out of his light revelry, his mood slightly lifted. A beeping noise issued from his radar screen and that could only mean one thing. An allspark shard had been activated and from his systems readings, it happened to be a very large one. Megatron considered calling Blitzwing and Lugnut to fly out to its location. He was sure the Autobots would have picked up the signal too and as much as he'd like to think he could handle all of them alone, they'd proved to be more than just a glitch in his systems. They'd grown stronger and he definitely would need back up.  
Just…not Blitzwing or Lugnut. Those two had really tried his patience lately, with their insanity and aft kissing. And Wasp was on his own mission. He didn't want the spy revealed to the Autobots just yet. That only left…the Constructicons Mixmaster and Scrapper. Megatron sighed miserably to himself as he called them up over his communicator. They were the lesser of two imbeciles right now, and its all he had.

"This is Megatron to Scrapper and Mixmaster!" Megatron bellowed over the communicator. He felt an updraft from an icy gust of wind carry him higher as he waited for their response. It was best to stay hidden anyway, so that the humans wouldn't make a fuss and alert his presence to the Autobots prematurely.

He never understood why the Autobots would befriend this planets dull and very much tinier inhabitants. They were nothing but nuisances, backwards and uncivilized, relying on robots to clean up their own filthy messes and perform the most basic menial tasks. Perhaps he wouldn't blow up their planet, perhaps he would just enslave them all, make them see what its like to serve the machines for once. Yes, that sounded like a delightful plan indeed.

"Hey what's up boss?" Came the casual reply from Mixmaster. "Your not mad anymore right? Blitz and Lug here seem ta miss yah or somethin."  
Megatron growled and his metallic body tensed with anger. Scrapper seemed to pick up on the signal too. "Oh Mix! Let me talk to him, let me say somethin!" Megatron waited, his patience wearing thinner by the second. "Hey boss." Was all the crane had to say. The helicopter groaned and was beginning to rethink his plans.

"Yer an idiot Scrap! He can't see yah wavin!"

"ENOUGH!" Megatron stopped both of the idiots in their idle humor. "I need both of you to follow this signal to an Allspark fragment! I'll need back up if those irritating Autobots show up. I'm certain they will. Head there now and meet me at its location. Stop for nothing! Megatron out!" And with that the Osprey Military helicopter sped toward its blinking signal, determined to get there first.  
Starscream smirked triumphantly as he strode down his corridor of clones. He was inside his space ship on Earth's moon and was about to finish an experiment he'd been working on for ages. He trailed his metal digits almost lovingly against the side of their glass tubes, marveling at his own brilliance. The wires connecting them were intricate, well crafted and placed, supporting their frame and giving their systems a boost of electricity. Now all they needed, was a little help from his Allspark shard.

Starscream, despite what idea he gave off to others about his intelligence, was in all reality, quite a brilliant bot. Back on Cybertron, eons ago, before the great war had started, he'd been a scientist. One of Cybertron's leading scientists actually, he and another jet named Skyfire had been Cybertron's most promising scientific minds of their age.  
Until that fateful day…Starscream and Skyfire had been best friends as well as scientific partners. They had decided to explore other planets, to search for life forms, resources and in general just to quench their scientific thirsts for knowledge. On their own power and with extra energon reserves, they'd both set out from Cybertron to fly to a planet that was within Cybertron's reach. Since Cybertron had no orbit and just drifted casually around space, this planet would probably never be as close again for thousands of years. They wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to explore it before Cybertron drifted away again.

Starscream grimaced at the memory, for it was this very same planet that he'd lost his best friend. Starscream had warned him, had told Skyfire that Earth's gravitational pull was too strong. But Skyfire just chuckled warmly at his old friend, told him not to worry and insisted they take a closer look. Skyfire was much bigger than Starscream and fully trusted in his abilities. Perhaps that's what did it to him in the end. They were over Earth's north pole, millions of years earlier, when the planet was uninhabited. They were flying over the Arctic, Skyfire in the lead.  
It turned out Starscream had been correct. As soon as the enormous white cargo jet had tried to set down on the ice covered surface, the immensely strong Arctic winds combined with the gravity pulling at his massive form, caused him to plunge downwards, spiraling toward the snow covered ground. Starscream had been blown off course as he tried to help his old friend but bore witness to the avalanche of snow that had covered his friend in the crash impact. Starscream tried calling up Skyfire on the comm link they shared to no avail. The signal was scrambled due to the Earth's polarity interference. He'd circled half the globe trying to find Skyfire before his energon supply ran dangerously low. He'd have to accept the inevitable and return to Cybertron. Alone.

Those days back on Cybertron had taken its toll on Starscream. He'd missed his best friend and partner terribly, often working alone and fell into a darkness no one had hope to bring him back from.  
Then Megatron came. Megatron, with his growing army of Decepticons caught Starscream and asked him, none to nicely to join their forces or face an untimely death. He didn't need the threat, their cause, complete and utter conquest of Cybertron, filled the void in his spark that Skyfire had left behind. He had changed. Not entirely, for he'd always been a bot of ambition and high promise. Now though, he didn't lust for scientific knowledge or credit for discovering some new way to help his fellow Cybertronians and the glory that came with it. He'd tasted power.  
Starscream had quickly moved up in ranks in the Decepticon army. He'd turned his tenacity into ruthlessness and Megatron had rewarded him. And despised him. Their mutual contempt for each other was fueled constantly by Starscream's ever growing lust for power. He wanted to be leader of the Decepticons. Slag it, he would be someday! There was never a time, never a place he could challenge Megatron alone. The leader was always surrounded by his ever faithful dimwitted cronies. There was never any hope of Starscream taking on them all.  
Then the war ended. The Autobots had harnessed the power of the Allspark to drive the Decepticons off of Cybertron and then hidden the thing away somewhere no one would ever find it. Until now. Starscream had bided his time, thinking, plotting, planning on the day he could destroy Megatron himself and become the all powerful ruler of the Universe. He'd almost done it. He'd never forgotten his scientific roots and so had constructed an explosive device. It had done its job and Megatron was out of the picture for a while. Until the human scientist Professor Isaac Sumdac had interfered.  
Well, now science was on his side. Starscream shook his head out of the memory he'd been lost in and once again turned his attention back to his beloved clones.

"Soon my lovelies, we'll go to Earth and claim all the Allspark shards!" He typed in a few codes onto his computer console and suddenly, the two glass encasings surrounding the clone's he'd been looking at lifted.  
They were his identical twins in all but colorings. One had more of a bluish tint with blue and black armor while the other was more purple with black armor as well. Starscream stood back and admired his work. "And now for a little help from the Allspark." Starscream smirked, self satisfied. He delicately broke off two piece of his rather large Allspark fragment embedded in his forehead and placed it within the spark chambers of the dormant lifeless clones.  
They weren't lifeless for very long. As soon as the tinier Allspark fragments were in place inside their spark chambers, both clones began to stir. The first clone, the one that had more blue on him, narrowed his glowing red optics and scowled. "What the slag are you staring at?" He pointed a metallic finger at his more purple colored brother.

The purple clone blinked confusedly and then opened his optics wide. He began to shake and quail under the furious look Blue was giving him. "Nnnnnnothing! I'm not looking at anything!"  
Blue jabbed at Purples chest armor so hard it almost left a dent. "Yes you did! Your staring at me! Knock it off right now!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Purple screamed in a high pitched almost feminine voice, making Starscream and Blue clap their hands over their audio receptors. Purple jumped onto Starscream, climbing on top of his back and wrapping his arms around the originals wings and chest armor. "Don't let him hurt me! He's dangerous and crazy!" Purple pointed wildly at blue, his arm shaking with fear as Blue crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his optics.

"Get off me you pathetic coward!" Starscream snarled, yanking purple by the leg and throwing him to the ground. "He's your brother! Your comrade in arms! Show some bolts!"

Purple sniffled a bit and pointed a shaking finger first at Starscream then at Blue. "Please don't hurt me! I'm too young to go offline!"

"Shut up! I can't stand that sniveling and whining!" Blue thundered, taking Purple by the shoulders and pulling him upwards. He shook his clone brother and slapped him across the face again and again. "STOP!(SLAP)BEING(SLAP)SUCH(SLAP)A(SLAP)COWARD!"  
A double shot of red energy seared over the two bickering clones and made them both stop in their tracks. "Listen to me both of you! I'm your leader! Your master! You will cease and desist this ridiculous fighting at once! I am Starscream the mighty! And you will obey me!"  
Both clones looked at each other and blinked in surprise. They both turned to look at Starscream and stood at attention. They had been threatened with violence and were ready to obey rather than get slagged.

"That's better." Starscream sneered and crossed his arm across the jets nose cone that made up his chest. "I've detected an Allspark energy signature on Earth and WE are going to retrieve it." Starscream continued in his best authoritative voice. "We'll be the team that seeks out the prize and claims it for myse…ourselves." Starscream smoothed over the mistake flawlessly. "We'll be known as…The seekers."

"What should we call ourselves leader Starscream?" Purple asked timidly and watched as Starscream transformed into his jet mode. Blue transformed beside him and Purple did as well.

"I'll figure out names later." Starscream scoffed and fired up his engines. "Now follow me to Earth, to victory to the Allspark shard!" With that, Starscream soared into space, leaving his ship on the moon behind him.

"A bit dramatic don't you think?" Purple asked Blue.

"Just shut up and fly idiot." Blue answered, firing up his own engines and following after their leader.

"Yes! Right away!" Purple answered nervously and followed suite. He didn't want to get slapped again, or shot at, or anything for that matter. He secretly hoped picking up this Allspark shard would be easy and they could come back to the safety of the moon and the ship.

Wasp grumbled inaudibly to himself as he trudged down the streets of Detroit. "Wasssssssp not want get rid of shiny new paint job!" The spy whined to no one in particular. He looked down at his arms, the shiny happy face and unicorn seemed to beam with happiness back up at him. "Massster has no taste…"

It was true, with his new paint job Wasp was commanding quite a lot of attention. Everyone, from humans to robots stopped to stare and gape in wonder at his luminous new look. One man even had to put on protective black eye wear known as sunglasses to protect from the pink glare. That's right humans. Cower in fear of the power of pink!

The spy held his hot pink head up high, the ice cream cone painted on the side of it, glinting merrily in the sunshine. "Wasp look fabulous!" the spy proclaimed to the world.

He stopped in his tracks as his audio receptors perked up. Two horns were blaring their approval of his new attire and soon two familiar looking tan, yellow and gray construction vehicles. "Heya baby!" Honked the crane as it pulled over to the side, right behind it the cement mixer. They both knew that Megatron had ordered them to head to the Allspark signal without stopping…but this was just too tempting to resist.

"How bout stoppin and showin us what kinda femme you really are huh?" Mixmaster hooted, transforming beside Scrapper and waving at the pink broad.

"Man Mix! Look at dos legs! They just keep goin and goin!" Scrapper transformed beside his buddy. "Hey come on baby don't be like that! Come over hereand get all cozy like!"

Wasp furrowed his brow and spat oil to the side. "Pervvvbots not know what they are doing!" He hissed angrily, turned and began marching in the other direction. "Wassssp is no femme!"

"Yeah, your not a femme, you're a ladybot right?" Scrapper called after the retreating pink spy.

"You gotta treat those all respectful like." Mix agreed with his friend, putting a burly metal arm around his head and giving his friend a robot noogie. "So don't be all stupid! Act like a gentleman!" He twisted his fist against Scrapper's helm, sending sparks along the street.

"Slag off!" Wasp called back to them. "Leave Wasssssp alone!"

"Whoa! She's got some fight in her Mix!" Scrapper hooted, whistling at Wasp yet again. "But we aint got no time for this. The boss wants us to help him get that Allspark shard."

Mixmaster shrugged sadly and waved at the retreating Wasp. "Call me later baby!" The cement mixer called out. "I'll show yah a real good time!"

"Wasp show stupid constructiconssssss good time!" Wasp raged, ducking into a nearby carwash. "At the scrapheap, with Wassssp at the steel grinder!"

"Did you really give her your number Mix?" Scrapper asked as they both transformed and began rolling toward their master's signal.

"Nah, but she'll find out." Mix scoffed. "She'll be crawlin back ta us in no time." with obnoxious laughter, the two constructicons disappeared from sight.

Wasp sighed with relief as he watched them go from behind the curtain. "Now Wasp wash off pretty paint job." He hissed to himself. "So no one mistake for femme again!" He marched into the main part of the carwash, determination glinting in his now reddened optics. "Human vehicle wash, get pink paint off!"

"And these control the cameras stationed at key points throughout Detroit." Optimus Prime explained to the two newcomer twins. He was showing them the control room where they would soon be assigned a rotation in monitor duty. They had been given the grand tour of the base as well as the basic situation at hand. Megatron and his own group of Decepticon cronies were hiding somewhere in the vicinity but for some strange reason, their energy signatures remained aloof and undetectable. The Allspark was split into pieces that would show up randomly, Sari Sumdac was their ally and keeper of the Allspark powered key that could control machines, heal Cybertronians, and detect Allspark shards. She was currently in their care because her father Isaac Sumdac had gone missing. While he'd been explaining, Optimus had caught Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fooling around and not paying attention at least three times. He'd chided them with patience at first but it grew old quickly. He had no wonder why Sentinel Prime had sent them here instead of dealing with their antics back on Cybertron. It had been at least ten minutes however and they'd been still and quiet so Optimus continued his explanation of the controls.

After a while, his audio receptors would pick up a sort of quiet snickering sound. He ignored it for the most part, blaming it on the twins constant immaturity and continued. Optimus narrowed his optics in irritation as the snickering grew louder and his patience had reached its limits. He whirled around in his chair and faced Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They immediately gasped at having been caught and snapped to attention. They saluted the leader and stood there, trying to keep a straight face. One look at each other and it sent the twins into a fit of laughter.

"Is there a problem you two?" Optimus Prime asked, feeling his optic ridge twitch with impatience. "Did I miss something funny?"

"Oh nothing sir…"Sideswipe snickered, his hand flying to his mouth in order to cover his bemused expression.  
"Absolutely nothing." Sunstreaker agreed, with his brother. He leaned against Sideswipe's shoulder and grinned slyly. "You have our complete and undivided attention."

Optimus looked confused for a second then straightened up, gathering his train of thought. "Alright then." He said and turned back to the console. "In this area here we have the financial district of Detroit." The leader continued on with his explanation. "That is a key area for criminals to rob the human financial advisors of their currencies."

Again he heard the snickering. This time a third voiced joined the twins in their unseen hilarity. Bumblebee was leaning against the doorway, griping it for dear life it seemed. He was shaking with mirth and laughter. "Nice one guys!" He practically shrieked, pointing over at Optimus. "That's the boss bot alright!"

"What the slag is going on in here?" Grumbled Ratchet. The medic had a wrench in hand and his optics were narrowed irately. "Out of the way kid!" Ratchet shouted, shoving Bumblebee bodily out of the way of the doorway. "You having a party in here Prime?"  
The medic glanced over at the twins. They were now gripping each other, both doubled over and laughing hysterically. Ratchet scowled and followed the train of their gaze to Optimus himself. "Why you insubordinate disrespectful slagheaps!" Ratchets grip tightened around his work wrench and he marched purposefully over to where the leader sat. "You didn't know that they were sticking rude things to your aft Prime?" Ratchet demanded.

"What are you talking about Ratchet?" Optimus exclaimed, peering over his shoulder.

"This is what I 'm talking about Prime!" Ratchet held up several sheets of Bulkhead's blank giant art paper. Scribbled with an almost illegible script were the words "Fatso, slag for brains, stupid moron and kick me" Also there was a small sign underneath that added "As much as you can!"  
Optimus growled, staring at the twins incredulously. He now felt a sticky substance dripping slowly down his back. "What…did you use to make those stick?" Optimus fumed, clenching his fist and shaking with anger. How in the world they'd been able to sneak up on him and do this was beyond his reasoning processor. As far as he knew, only Prowl had that much stealth. They must have been well practiced…in pranking.

"Some of Sari's crazy glue!" Bumblebee choked out from fits of laughter. "Classic!" He stopped as he noticed the twins glaring dangerously at him.

"Nice going squirt." Sideswipe muttered softly.

"Way to rat us out stupid!" Sunstreaker hissed, echoing his brother.

Bumblebee immediately put up his hands and shook them back and forth in front of his face innocently. "I..I didn't mean to…It was an accident!" Bumblebee stumbled. "I mean, it was brilliant how you glued those…" Bumlbebee trailed off when the alarm began to go off, red lights flashing in warning.

"We'll talk about your discipline later." Optimus glowered, pointing at both lambo twins. "For now, Transform and Roll out!" The leader ordered. "We've got an active Allspark shard. We have to get there before the Decepticons do!"  
The leader rushed out of the door with Ratchet at his heels. He didn't seethe twins as they cornered Bumblebee.  
They each pinned him to the wall with one arm, lifting the smaller bot up off the floor.

"Hey come on guys, no hard feelings right?" Bumblebee chuckled nervously.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics angrily. "not as long as you learn to keep your vocal processor off."

"Our pranks are of the utmost secrecy and importance!" Sunstreaker added. "And the most important thing about them is…"

"WE DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Both yelled at him at the exact same time. They dropped the smaller yellow bot to the floor and transformed into their Lamborghini modes.

"So if you want to become as legendary as we are someday…" Sunstreaker started. "Particularly me…"

"Then watch as we work and take a lesson." Sideswipe finished. "Don't get caught and keep your mouth piece shut!"  
Bumblebee nodded, shakily. "Got it. Optics open, mouth shut. Hey wait for me!" He transformed into his black striped yellow sports car vehicle mode, revved his engines and took off after the quick wheeled twins.

Optimus had just given out orders when the minibot pulled up into the garage. Ratchet was to stay behind and guard Sari and the remaining Allspark shards while the rest were going to go after the signal. Optimus figured this was a good way to have Sunstreaker and Sideswipe find out first hand what they were up against. The leader had sent out the coordinates and was ready to leave when Bulkhead wheeled over to him.

"Hey Prime, what about Jade, Lala and Rose?" The green mech asked softly. "I told them I'd be there to pick them up soon."

"They can wait for a little while Bulkhead." Optimus assured him. "We'd only be putting them in danger if we picked them up first."

"We could pick them up really quickly and then go meet up with you." Sunstreaker offered, eager to see his feisty little charge again.

"I want you both in my optical range at all times until I think up a suitable disciplinary action for the lack of respect you showed earlier." Optimus answered dryly. "The Allspark must be kept out of Decepticon hands at all costs. That is our top priority." The leader opened the garage door, letting the sunlight filter in and glint off of his darkened window. "We take care of that first and foremost and that's an order! Transform and Roll out!"

Lala tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at her wristwatch. She pulled her newly purchased leather jacket tightly around her curvy frame and looked at her friend with the kerchief. "Didn't you tell Bulky to pick us up at three?" She asked, shivering a bit in the December wind. "My watch says 4:15."

"Yeah I told him." Jade answered, looking down at her own dolphin watch and frowning. "He wouldn't be late unless something was wrong." She grimaced and bit her lip. She started worrying about her big green guardian. Where could he be?

"Wish they had given us like…communicators or something." Rose sighed, staring at the pile of packages and bags that had made up their purchases.

"We could always rent a U-Haul truck and transport all the stuff to the base and look for them?" Jade suggested. "In fact, that's a pretty good idea." She pulled out her new cell phone and called up a U-Haul company. Jade talked for a little while and then smiled. "They'll actually pick up our stuff in like five minutes and give us a ride back." She explained. "Then we can see what's up." Jade sighed and sat on the sidewalk, knees to her chest. "I hope nothings wrong."

Megatron was first to arrive at the scene. The Osprey military helicopter snickered quietly to himself as he landed in the crowded Detroit street. "Annoying little insects." The Decepticon leader sneered as he transformed right in the center of the road. He kicked aside a stationary Volkswagen bug. "Once I become overlord of this planet, I'll have you all enslaved and squashed to oblivion." The humans reacted as expected, by scattering, screaming and running in terror.

A pink glowing light distracted the enormous gray bot from his violent musings. The Allspark shard he had sensed was embedded inside one of the humans traffic lights. The one that glowed red, like his optics. It was animating the light itself, making it change quickly and without warning. So that's why the street was crowded. No matter.

Ignoring the human screams and the blaring of their vehicles horns, Megatron stomped over to the high hanging traffic light. He smiled triumphantly, reaching out to snatch the light from where it was balancing on the electrical wire.  
Suddenly, and quite ungracefully, the Decepticon leader was knocked forward from behind by an enormous blow! The leader snarled in disgust as he was sent forward onto his face. Sparks flew and pavement crushed underneath his massive weight.

"I'll be taking MY Allspark shard now if you don't mind!" Came an all too familiar irritating voice from behind him. Starscream had slammed into him from the air and drove him forward!

"Starscream, I might have known." Megatron sneered as he observed the seeker fly overhead. "Your foul stench and high pitched femme voice gave you away." Megatron picked himself up off of the destroyed pavement and dusted the bits of debri away from his armor. "What a pity to see you alive and functioning." He drew his shoulder mounted cannons and took aim at the aerial in front of him. "I am in a rather foul mood. Target practice would be most entertaining."

"Not if I make you the target first!" Starscream yelled out angrily. He drew is arm mounted laser shooters and began blasting at Megatron wildly!  
Megatron dodged effortlessly to the left and right, having had eons of experience fighting against the Autobots. Any shots Starscream did manage to land on his former master glanced off his sides harmlessly. "That was always your problem Starscream." Megatron said dryly, walking forward toward the seeker. He grabbed the jet by the nose cone part of his chest and squeezed tightly. The glass cockpit windows shattered violently and Starscream gasped in pain as Megatron held him up high into the air. "You never had the patience to come up with a decent plan. Your recklessly impulsive and you'll never be leader of the Decepticons!" He threw the harrier jet roughly to the side and watched him roll into the street, smashing into several cars trying hastily to get away from the fight. "You'll never defeat me alone." Megatron sneered and once again began moving toward the traffic light.  
Starscream growled, spitting out the black colored street pieces that had become wedged into his mouth. "Who says I'm alone." He countered. A sly grin spread across his wicked face as he looked toward the sky. "Skywarp! Thundercracker!" He called out to his clones in wait. He thought briefly on their names and how they had come to earn them.

_On the way to Earth, Starscream had come up with names for the blue and purple clone. The blue one he'd named Thundercracker, because the minute they had entered Earth's atmosphere, the seeker had shown his true speed. He was so fast that he'd made this earth shattering thunder crack noise and so had earned his name and his special ability.  
Skywarp had shown his true powers a bit differently. Thundercracker had discovered his new ability and had taken it upon himself to continuously scare Skywarp. One time too many and the purple clone vanished into the air, frightened out of his processor. He reappeared in front of Thundercracker, in robot mode, and clung to the jet's front in terror. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What's going on!" He had cried out.  
"You warped." Starscream explained, siding up to the two with interest. "That should come in __handy clone...very much in handy. I shall call you...Skywarp."_

_ "I...I'll be useful?" The newly named Skywarp asked, smiling a little bit at the thought. _

_ "Yes, now GET OFF ME!" Thundercracker roared, going into a barrel roll to dislodge his irritating brother. With a yelp, Skywarp did just that, transforming back into jet mode and taking his place back with his wingmates._

Time to see if they would live up to his expectations.

Skywarp and Thundercracker flew down from the sky and landed, transforming and flanking Starscream. All three of them aimed their arm mounted blasters at the Decepticon leader. "This is the end Megatron! Where are all your loyal Decepticons now?" Starscream cackled, null ray firing up. This was too rich for him, finally...he had Megatron right where he wanted him. Outnumbered, outclassed and alone. He advanced as the leader stood his ground.

"You intend to conquer me and take your place as leader of the Decepticons with cheap knock off's Starscream?" Megatron chuckled darkly. "Your most ridiculous plan to date! Go play with your toys elsewhere!"

As they argued a grappling hook shot out and wrapped around the traffic light, ripping it down from the wirings and pulling it back to rest in the grip of Optimus Prime!

The rest of the Autobot team pulled up and transformed behind their leader. "I'll take that if you don't mind." Optimus said, holding onto the traffic light firmly. He tried pulling the Allspark shard out of the traffic light but it was firmly embedded.

"Oh I beg to differ about that." Megatron said and pointed his cannon at Optimus. Starscream and his clones took to the sky as the two leaders faced each other down.

"There doesn't need to be a fight Megatron, you can still walk away and end this easily." Optimus tried reasoning as the Autobots prepared for battle.

"That is why you Autobots will never be stronger than Decepticons." Megatron shook his head and pulled out his Cybertronian sword. "All talk and no action." He smirked and gestured for the Autobots to come forward. "Give it all you've got."

"I'll show you action!" Bulkhead rushed forward, wrecking ball swinging expertly over his head. He launched it straight at Megatron! The Decepticon dropped his sword to catch the enormous green wrecking ball, staggering back a few feet before yanking the line backward and pitching Bulkhead forward, knocking him off balance and into the pavement. Concrete flew into the air as the big guy went down hard.  
Starscream dove out of the sky. This was just the distraction he needed! The seeker scooped up the traffic light in one hand, holding it to his side. He powered into the air with Optimus still hanging on with his grappling hook! The leader struggled to yank the light out of the Decepticon's grip but failed. Starscream only sneered, chuckling sarcastically at him. "Hope you enjoy the ride Autoscum!"

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! I could use some help over here quickly!" Optimus called out. He began slowly withdrawing himself forward, reeling in the grappling coil. He hoped Starscream wouldn't notice as he grew closer and closer to the shard.

"On it boss bot!" Sideswipe grinned and looked to his brother. "Shall we then Sunstreaker?" The red and black mech asked, rubbing his metallic hands together eagerly. He was ecstatic at their first real Decepticon battle.  
"Your on Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker high fived his brother. He too was eager to show off his skills in battle. To prove to everyone what he already knew himself. That he, Sunstreaker, was the best.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Jump!"

Both Lamborghini twins had been waiting on top of a building. They jumped out onto Starscream when he flew beside the rooftop, unknowing of their whereabouts. Each twin jumped on either side of Starscream, clinging to the wings that protruded from his back.

The seeker made an oooof of surprise and slowed down with the added weight. "Get off me!" He narrowed his optics and swiveled his head to meet the mischievous glowing baby blue optics of the twins.

They both grinned like chesire cats and waved to him with one hand very quickly before clamping it back down on his wing. They laughed when hegrowled at them. "Awe come on Screamer, don't be like that." Sideswipe crooned, patting Starscream's helmed head.  
"Yeah come on Starscream, stop playing so hard to get and give us a ride." Sunstreaker grinned and stroked under Starscream's chin with a single finger.  
Optimus looked up at them incredulously. "That's not helping!" He shouted upwards at them, optics wide with disbelief. "Get the Allspark shard!"

The twins grinned at each other and winked. Totally ignoring Optimus, they both reached over and with one hand, covered both of Starscream's optics. "Guess who!" They both cried out and then instantly burst out in obnoxious laughter.

Optimus swore under his breath. "Slag..."

"Gaaaaaah!" Starscream cried out, swerving wildly to the right now that he was flying blind. "GET OFF ME AUTOBOT PESTS!"

"GO GO GO!" They both shouted at the seeker.  
"Turn left!"

"No right!"  
"Primus you fly like an old crankcase."

"Faster!"  
Optimus had just about pulled himself upward and was trying to pry the Allspark fragment out of its placed embedded in the traffic light. With an enormous heave, the shard came out, grasped tightly in the leaders fingers. He retracted his grappling hook, falling to the city below. Optimus shot out his grappling hook once again and it attached to the side of a building, swinging him forward like spiderman on a web.

The noise and destruction of the city caught the attention of the three girls waiting for the Autobots to pick them up. They gave each other a knowing look and told the delivery drivers to just deliver their things to the address, rushing off themselves to the fray.

Rose blinked in surprise when she witnessed the twins riding on either side of Starscream, clinging onto his wings for dear life. "Idiots." She shook her head. She looked to Jade and motioned at them. "Try to get them down love." She said, glancing toward the girls Allspark ring. "I can't let Starscream slam into a building. It would be funny but I've caused him enough grief for one day."  
Jade nodded. "You got it Rose. Do your thing." She concentrated, lifting up the twins off of Starscream as her taller sister disappeared. She struggled with their weight, feeling the strength drain out of her. She wasn't lifting them. That would be too much at this point. She was only slowing their fall.  
With the twins no longer blocking his optical sensors, Starscream opened them and well…screamed. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He careened right toward a building and would have crashed right into it had not a plucky British red head landed on him. Rose clung to his shoulder and waved a bit. "Sorry love not your stop!" Rose smirked, teleporting herself and Starscream out of the way of the building and up into the sky. "Toodles." She blew him a kiss before teleporting again. This time, she landed on the ground just as the twins made it safely down.

"What the pit..." Starscream hovered for a moment in the sky, blinking in confusion. "Did that... tea obsessed red headed welp just...help me?" He was struck dumbfounded.

"I'll be taking that Autoscum!" Megatron lunged for the All spark shard Optimus had in his possession.

"Optimus! Hang on!" Lala cried out. She ran toward Megatron with the bravery of a superhero. Her allspark necklace glowed as she leapt right through his foot and came out the other side, turning and grabbing it midstep. She concentrated and grunted this wasn't going to be easy! When Megatron put his foot down he stumbled forward, falling to the ground as it was phased deep into it.

"What trickery is this!" he roared attempting to get up only to have Lala phase up out of the ground and phase his other leg deep into it. "Cursed creature!" Megatron began bashing at the ground to try to free himself. Lala took this opportunity to rise up out of the ground again and phase first one arm and then the other to the ground, fixing him on his hands and knees...like a bitch.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were in hot pursuit of Optimus, even as their leader was otherwise engaged. "Give up right now Autobot!" Screamed Thundercracker as the leader transformed and began leading them away from the others.

"Autobots I need back up!" He cried out as Starscream joined the trio. Skywarp lingered behind a bit, afraid and cautious to attack. The coward soon found himself knocked out of the sky by a well aimed wrecking ball, tumbling downwards to crash deep into the cement.

"Awesome!" Jade cried out, running over to catch up with Bulkhead. "Great shot!" She leaned against his foot, a bit tired from overexerting herself earlier in helping the twins.

"You alright?" Bulkhead asked, kneeling down carefully to examine his little charge. "Didn't get hurt didja?" He extended a hand down to her and Jade greatfully climbed onto it.

"I'm fine, let's take down the other one." she said, pointing up as Thundercracker soared overhead. "Together."

"You guys are gonna need some help." Bumblebee pulled up next to Bulkhead and smirked, showing off his signature stingers. "Distraction, stinging, pounding. In that order. Sound good?"

"How about a bit of stealth added to that plan." Prowl pulled up as well, smiling as the Autobots put their hands together and Jade laid hers on top of Bumblebee's.

The green giant nodded, closing his fist gently but firmly around the kerchief girl and held her to his chest. He began running after the remaining two seekers. "Hey stupid!" Jade cried out through her perch inside his hand. "Slaggin flyboy take that!" she used her allspark ring to lift up a manhole cover and send it spinning through the air like a Frisbee, hitting Thundercracker in the tailpipe!

"What? Who dares do that to the mighty Thundercracker!" The jet stopped, transformed in midair and landed on the ground. Bulkhead charged forward, swinging his wrecking ball. The purple jet smirked and leaned down, picking up a car and approached the Autobot with it as his shield.

Bumblebee flanked Bulkhead, sending blasts of electricity at the seeker. Jade aimed fallen street signs at the seekers legs trying to trip him up.

Thundercracker only laughed and blocked each attack with the car shield. "Is that all you've got blasted autoscum!" he shouted, a bit of Starscream's arrogance flowing through his tubes.

"Not quite!" Prowl smirked from behind the seeker. He threw two ninja star at the seekers knee joints and brought him down. Just in time for Bulkhead to run up and slam his wrecking ball into Thundercracker, knocking him high into the sky like a rocket.

Starscream glanced to his left and right and realized that his chance to get the Allspark shard was gone. Optimus had the allspark shard, both his clones had been defeated and sent flying away, leaving him outnumbered. Ah well, at least the one good thing about this was that it left Megatron delightfully vulnerable. He doubled back, landing before the leader still trying to remove his arms and legs from the ground where Lala had left him. "Smile." he grinned, taking a picture with his optical sensors. "And the mighty Megatron bows to me finally..."

"Shove it up your tailpipe Starscream." Megatron growled as he heard the guffawing laughter of the constructicons, arriving at the scene finally. "When I'm through with you, there won't be anything left to kneel for."

"Another day perhaps." Starscream grumbled as Scrapper and Mixmaster pulled up, transforming and moving to attack him. "Till we meet again then lord Megawimp!" He took to the air in search of his comrades. They were in definite need of repair and a good deal of yelling at.

"Don't just stand there staring! Get me out of this predicament!" Megatron bellowed as the two looked at him in his kneeling stuck position, looked at each other, smiled and started hooting with laughter. Scrapper and Mixmaster fell to the ground, holding their sides and pounding the ground with amusement.

"I am indeed, surrounded by idiots." Megatron hung his head almost to the ground, wishing for once he hadn't sent Blitzwing and Lugnut away.

The autobots and their human companions made their way back to the base. Ratchet was less irritable than usual on account of he had really no repairs to make from this battle. Thanks to the addition of more Autobots and their allies they'd made a pretty clean getaway.

"We were lucky Blitzwing and Lugnut were unable to accompany Megatron for some reason." Optimus said as Ratchet was performing his scans. "Everyone rest up for the night and we'll check in in the morning and go over the battle details. He glared at the twins as if to remind them of their lack of discipline in the battle.

"Stand still slag it!" Ratchet grunted to the leader.

"What's the big deal for grumpybot?" Sari pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "My key can always heal up the bots way faster!" She was mad at the simple fact that she'd been left behind while the other new girls had gotten to the adventure. Even though they hadn't meant to in the first place. "You don't need to run those boring scans all day."

Ratchet knelt down and glared at the tiny organic. "Listen you tiny little sac of meat. I've been doing this for eons longer than you can ever imagine, without the help of some allspark powered key thank you very much. So if you don't mind keeping your noise hole quiet for just another nanoclick I'm almost finished!"

Sari stuck out her tongue but did quiet down after that.

"She's so annoying that girl." Rose said after everything had been settled and they were unpacking all the things they'd bought at the mall, setting up beds with Prowl and Bumblebee's help. None of the other bots could really fit through the doorway into their giant shared room.

"She's not usually like that, going through a tough time right now. Sari's dad professor Sumdac is missing." Bumblebee explained, sticking up for his best friend.

Jade bit her lip as she spread the comforters over the beds she was making. She knew exactly where the good professor was being held. With the Decepticons as their prisoner. Lala gave her a knowing look and she held her tongue. What would the Autobots say if she told them she knew where he was? Would they believe her? Would it alter the course of events in a bad way? She just didn't know what would happen.  
It bothered Jade for the rest of the night and she tossed and turned amongst the folds of her down comforter. Her headphones lay tangled amidst her dark brown locks, playing softly in the background, connected to her ipod. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, shook her head, and took in the dim world around her. Rose and Lala had been asleep for over an hour now, talking into the night until sleep had claimed them peacefully. Jade glanced at her sisters, envious of their ability to sleep in a strange place so quickly. It made her a bit homesick, longing for the peaceful cricket singing nights she'd spent awayfrom the city back in her own world.

"Ah well." Jade sighed, hugging her knees to her chest and snuggling the blankets closer to her body for warmth. "No bed more comfortable than my bed." her thoughts turned to her home in the real world. "I wonder if anyone misses us. Or even knows we're gone?"  
She shrugged and shook her head of those thoughts. There was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Nothing she really wanted to do anyway. They weren't done with their adventure yet, not by a long shot.

Jade pushed aside her soft billowy blankets and winced as her tender feet hit the icy floor. She brushed aside her long dark brown hair and set in place her trademark kerchief in her hair, letting the long blonde streaks fall in front of her cheeks. It was the look she had come to associate herself with and she felt unsatisfied walking around without her beloved kerchief.

She shivered in the cold night air promising to either find the thermostat later or bug Ratchet till he changed the room temperature to better suit humans. Humans that were supposed to be in bed. Jade smirked a bit at the thought of sneaking around while everyone else was asleep and hoped she wouldn't get caught by Ratchet. He'd yell at her and remind her that breaking her sleeping cycle was hazardous to her health and so on. Good old Ratchet, he did care, that she knew. He was just gruff on the outside. Despite the threat of the looming medic, the brunette continued her quiet trek toward the door to their room and opened it slowly. She peeked out into the hall and heard not a sound. They all must be recharging and Sari must be asleep. Jade thought to herself and chanced a glance down at her watch. 12:00 am. She winced. Midnight? No wonder why everyone was asleep, so why couldn't she get to sleep as well?

Jade began walking down the empty hallways, cursing herself quietly for not remembering to get slippers at the store. The icy cold floor stung her feet until a redness lingered along the bottom, but still she pressed on. Spying a window, high above the ground in the main center of the warehouse, Jade looked down at her Allspark ring and concentrated. She felt her feet rising off the ground and looked upward to see the window becoming closer and closer. The brunette clenched her fist in concentration, seating herself upon the window and breathing heavily. She definitely needed to practice more with her power so that she could lift things longer.

The girl with the kerchief sighed sadly as she heard the sounds of the city. Sirens, yelling, loud music blaring, cursing, and horns honking. She was used to the calm quiet night of the country where the air smelled clean and she could actually see the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Having some trouble with your recharge cycle?"

"Jeez!" She gasped and turned to her newly appointed guardian who'd somehow snuck up behind her while she was lost in thought. She realized that her obliviousness had reached a new level if Bulkhead were able to sneak up on her. Prowl she could understand, he was a ninja, all cool and stealth like. She shook her head as Bulkhead steadied her with his finger. "You scared the tar outta me Bulkhead!" She put a hand to her heart and breathed a bit heavier. "And…yeah I guess I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Bulkhead was very sorry that he'd scared his charge but was more concerned for her than anything. "Well, I heard something and saw yah get up and outta bed." He explained, holding out his hand for her. Jade nodded and carefully climbed onto it as he set her down on the ground. "Is there something wrong?" He asked her. "Bad dream? Sari has those sometimes and leaks on the bed." Bulkhead looked shocked for a moment. Jade saw panic in his glowing azure eyes. "But…don't tell her I told you that. I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. She'll be really mad at me."

Jade scoffed and waved his concern away with her hand. "You know you can trust me with anything Bulkhead. I wouldn't tell. I probably won't even remember it."

"I know, that's probably why I told you." He agreed with her. She smiled, leaning against his hand and stroking along his thumb. She knew that it was something special, the way they had formed a trust very quickly with each other. "Won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked, concern again flooding his glowing optics as he blinked and knelt down to examine the much smaller creature.

Jade looked at the ground and sighed, shrugging and shaking her head. "I'm not used to all the noise in the city I guess." She murmured, not daring to explain half the real reason. "Where I come from, all you hear at night are crickets, coyotes and frogs in the summer. The air was cleaner too and you could see the stars when you looked up at the sky. Guess that makes me a bit homesick." she shrugged. "I'll get over it no prob."

"Awe is that all?" Bulkhead smiled and placed her back down on the ground. He transformed back into his green van form and shined his bright yellow lights enthusiastically. "Hop in, I'll take you someplace nice and quiet."

Jade smiled and eagerly climbed on in, hooking herself into the drivers seat. "Your the best Bulky." she patted the dashboard affectionately. "There never was a guardian any sweeter."

"Dawe don't worry about it." He chuckled, flattered and embarrassed at her words. If he could blush in vehicle mode he would have. "Just...don't tell Prime we are going out this late. He's been so stressed with the twins and all, he snaps at everything these days."

"No prob." she said, leaning against the window and watching the city drive by as Bulkhead drove out into it. It was late at night. Not too many people were on the road so they were able to leave the limits fairly easily. "We're not going to some place like Dinobot island are we?" she asked with a bit of a giggle. "Doubt we'd get much peace and quiet there."

"Yeah Grimlock snores really loud. Don't know how the others can sleep with that racket." Bulkhead agreed, pulling up into the woods where Sari, Bumblebee and Prowl had gone camping once. "Prowl always said this place was peaceful." he said, letting her out and transforming back to robot mode. "Nothin out here so can't say I disagree." he smiled and watched as she walked around a bit, breathing in the fresh air and touching the trees. The wind blew along her nightgown and twirled her hair nicely, framing her pretty face.

"It's perfect, we're not too far from the city but I can hear myself think." she smiled stumbling a bit as Bulkhead sat down with a thud.

"Whoops sorry! My bad!" Bulkhead reached out a hand to steady her as she wobbled. "Tough bein so big and clumsy all the time." he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. He'd hoped she wouldn't get sick of him or annoyed by his falling all the time.

"I think your just the right size actually." Jade said as she climbed onto Bulkhead's hand. He placed her gently on his shoulder and gave her a crooked grin. "A big guy with a big spark is perfect to me." she grinned right back with a wink.

"Never met a human that nice to me." he commented as they sat together in the night. "They act all afraid of me." Bulkhead looked sadly down at the ground and twiddled his thumbs.

"That's just humans. Afraid of what they don't understand. If they took the time to get to know you, they'd see how gentle and kind you are Bulky. Don't ever doubt yourself. Your fine the way you are." Jade told him softly. She knew that Prowl had tried to change his fighting habits in the past with less than perfect results. The kerchief girl also remembered how cruel some of the humans and even Bumblebee could be to Bulkhead at times. It broke her heart to see him sad and she vowed to herself she'd stand up for him whenever she could. "Bulkhead?" she said after a bit.

Bulkhead, who'd been glowing secretly at her praise snapped out of it a bit and looked at her, huddled against his head a bit. He gently scooped her up in one hand and held her against his spark to warm her. She laid both hands on his chest armor and he felt his spark hum happily a bit, contented as he answered her. "Yeah Jade?"

"Thank you again for saving me today. And for taking me out here. I know you must be tired, but your kind to think of me." She said, grateful for what he'd done for her. Jade finally was feeling tired and she yawned, snuggling against his chest further as he shielded her from the wind with his gigantic hand.

"Dawe its nuthin." he said and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I mean, what's a guardian for anyway." He looked down and saw that she was practically asleep and smiled, his hinged jaw tilting upward a bit. "Night Jadie."


End file.
